


Darling

by fruitchoco



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitchoco/pseuds/fruitchoco
Summary: “em nở rộ trong tôinhấn chìm tôi chếnh choáng giữa sương mù ấm ápem nhẹ nhàng bên tôinhư một giấc mơ khi tôi còn chưa say giấc nồng”– oh my girl’s the fifth season
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [darling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957166) by [jenuyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenuyu/pseuds/jenuyu). 



> Thank you jenuyu for giving me the permission to translate this beautiful work of yours

Author: jenuyu  
Original work: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957166

.

Khi ai đó hỏi Jaemin, bằng cách nào cậu lại nhận ra mình đã phải lòng Jeno, cậu luôn trả lời rằng

“Là nhất kiến chung tình đó”

Cậu thở nhẹ, nghiêng đầu và chớp mắt về phía Jeno đang nhìn lảng đi nơi khác.

“Làm sao có thể không yêu cho được, khi cậu ấy cứ như một bông hoa giữa rừng gươm ấy (*)”

“Thôi ngay” Jeno lầm bầm, những ngón tay xoắn xuýt lấy thớ vải nơi chiếc quần jeans của mình. Một vệt hồng lan nhẹ nơi chóp mũi và đôi gò má em — và Jaemin biết, em luôn ngượng chín người mỗi khi nhắc đến mấy chủ đề liên quan đến tình cảm. “Thôi- trời ơi, thôi ngay đi”

“Yêu cậu nhiều nè”,Jaemin mỉm cười

Và nếu như Jeno chỉ khịt mũi và vờ như đang tập trung vào một thứ khác trên điện thoại dường như còn thú vị hơn cả Jaemin, thì cậu cũng không thấy bị đả kích tí nào đâu

Vả lại, đó còn không phải là lần đầu cậu gặp gỡ Jeno

Cái lần đầu ấy vốn là từ khoảng 1 năm rưỡi về trước, khi Jaemin bắt gặp Jeno bước đi trong sảnh chính khuôn viên trường, mặc dù em chỉ mặc một chiếc áo len quá cỡ đính kèm phù hiệu trường trên đó, thì Jeno có lẽ vẫn là điều đẹp đẽ nhất mà Jaemin từng chứng kiến suốt tuần lễ ấy

Và rồi cậu đã phải nhằng nhẵng theo đuôi tất cả đám bạn của mình chỉ để dò la được một vài thông tin, cho đến khi cậu thấy mình yên vị trên một cái ghế bé tẹo, ngay cạnh bên Jeno. Thật lòng thì, Jeno quả thật là người ưa nhìn nhất ở đó. Và Jaemin, thu hết mọi tự tin, cùng nụ cười sáng lóa 7 triệu wat đặc trưng của mình, dõng dạc nói “Xin lỗi mọi người, mình đến trễ. Do ban nãy mình vừa có buổi phỏng vấn bên câu lạc bộ tư vấn tài chính”

Jeno ngó sang cậu và bộ âu phục cậu đang mặc bằng ánh mắt dò xét, pha lẫn một chút khó chịu, và Jaemin — luôn luôn thấy thích thú trước những thách thức.

Khoan đã, không phải lúc nào cũng là luôn luôn.

“muốn làm gì thì cậu cũng phải nghĩ đến hậu quả chứ”, Jeno nói, khi Jaemin hé mắt nhìn em sau lớp chăn bông. Có cả một núi khăn giấy bị vò nhàu nhĩ vương vãi quanh giường và bên cạnh gối cậu. Jeno cẩn thận nhặt từng nắm khăn lên, thảy chúng vào thùng rác, và cứ như thế cho đến khi chiếc giường đủ chỗ cho em ngồi lên mé rìa, như thể còn đang e dè sợ Jaemin sẽ lây lan căn bệnh-trời-ơi-đất-hỡi nào đó cho em— và có lẽ là em lo sợ thật, vì Jaemin thậm chí còn chưa đến phòng khám để xác định rõ cậu bị bệnh gì.

“tớ có nghĩ đến hậu quả chứ bộ” Jaemin khịt mũi, trườn dần xuống bên dưới chăn cho đến khi chỉ còn hai mắt ló ra. Tấm chăn ngay lúc này, thoải mái và như một tấm khiên ngăn cản ánh nhìn phán xét Jeno đang ném về phía cậu. Cậu ho sù sụ trong chăn, rồi túm lấy 1 góc chăn để lau nước mũi. Jeno khẽ nhăn mặt, nhưng kệ mẹ nó đi, cậu sẽ giặt nó sau khi khỏi bệnh thôi

“bằng việc chống chọi lại thời tiết á? Jaemin này, ngon chỉ tớ coi ai thắng được cả thời tiết nào, rồi tớ cho cậu coi thứ cậu chưa thấy bao giờ luôn này”

“còn thứ gì của cậu mà tớ chưa nhìn qua đâu” Jaemin liếc nhìn em đầy ẩn ý, nhưng rất tiếc, thông tin truyền tải có phần bị gián đoạn bởi đôi mắt cùng gương mặt đang sưng húp lên của cậu và tấm thân cậu thì không thể lê lết quá một phút mà không ho lên tức tưởi. ” với cả, tớ đã thách thức với mẹ thiên nhiên. Và toàn thắng trở về ^o^”

“là sống sót trở về nhé. Đó là 2 điều hoàn toàn khác nhau” Jeno lướt mắt nhìn sang, cố lách khỏi những vị trí bị Jaemin chiếm đóng bằng đám virus đầy mầm bệnh của cậu

‘đừng có xấu tính với tớ như thế mà,’ Jaemin rền rĩ. Cậu cố với lấy tay Jeno, cho đến khi em giật vội tay ra và ôm lấy chúng trước ngực mình. Jaemin nhìn em chán nản, phần vì tình trạng sức khỏe không cho cậu đủ năng lượng để có thể quăng về phía em một cái lườm sắc bén “xấu xa! Cậu có thương tớ không vậy?’

“Jaemin à, cậu đang bị ốm đó, còn tớ chiều nay vẫn có tiết dạy kèm cho mấy đứa nhỏ tiểu học. Có thương cậu chừng nào cũng không được khiến tụi nhỏ bị lây bệnh, đúng không’ Jeno nghiêng người lại gần, vuốt phần tóc mái lòa xòa trước trán cậu.

“chờ tớ về nhà, tớ sẽ ôm cậu cả ngày trong tấm chăn đầy vi khuẩn của cậu, chịu không. Lây luôn bệnh cho tớ cũng được, nếu cậu muốn. Cả tuần này chỉ ôm và ôm thôi. Thích nhé”

Jeno nói đúng, về việc không thể lây bệnh cho lũ trẻ. Và trông em khá là nghiêm túc, nên ít nhất Jaemin có thể cam đoan rằng, Jeno sẽ không bỏ chạy, để mặc cậu phát ốm với từng giờ đồng hồ trôi qua trong phòng tắm

‘được thôi,” Jaemin rầu rĩ, và Jeno cúi xuống, đặt một nụ hôn lên trán cậu trước khi em đứng dậy để sửa soạn. Cậu thậm chí còn chẳng dậy nổi hứng khởi, ngay cả khi Jeno đang cởi đồ trước mắt cậu, mà cậu lại không thể xơ múi được gì. Đáng ghét, bệnh tật thật là đáng ghét!!!

Không lâu sau khi Jeno rời đi, Chu đẩy cửa bước vào, cả căn phòng chìm vào im ắng đầy chết chóc, cùng với Seok bước theo sau và nhảy phốc lên giường nằm. Bọn chúng cuộn tròn bên chân Jaemin, khi cậu gượng dậy bằng những chiếc gối kê bên dưới để nhìn chúng rõ hơn. Hai cô nhóc đã lớn lên nhiều, mũm mĩm hơn hẳn so với hai nhóc tì ốm yếu mà cậu tìm thấy vào ngày mưa vài tháng trước. Mà có lẽ phần nhiều là do thói quen cho bọn nhóc ăn đầy bài bản của Jeno

“chào mấy cưng,” Jaemin thì thầm, Chu sà đến, nhấn đệm thịt mềm mại lên ngực Jaemin trước khi cuộn mình bên cạnh cậu ” ui bé yêu của bố. Biết bố ốm nên đến ngủ với bố hả. Chứ ai như Jeno, bố thèm vào, nhờ~”

Cậu dùng những ngón chân mình để vuốt ve Seok đang thoải mái yên vị bên dưới chân mình, và nhón lấy điện thoại chụp nhanh lại vài bức ảnh, sau đó gửi ngay cho Jeno trước khi nhắn tin cho em NHÌN XEM AI MỚI LÀ NGƯỜI THƯƠNG TỚ NHẤT NÀY… GIỜ THÌ TỚ XÁC NHẬN ĐƯỢC ĐỒNG MINH CỦA MÌNH RỒI NHÉ

Và rồi tin nhắn trả lời của Jeno đến trong chớp mắt

BỌN CHÚNG THÍCH CẬU CHỈ VÌ BÂY GIỜ CẬU ĐANG ỐM YẾU DẶT DẸO VCL THÔI !!! ĐỪNG QUÊN CẬU CŨNG CHỈ LÀ CON SEN CỦA CHÚNG NÓ NA JAEMIN !!!

Công bằng mà nói thì, 90% nguyên nhân khiến Jaemin rơi vào tình trạng như hiện tại, đều là lỗi của cậu

Bắt đầu từ chuyện cậu nhận lời đi uống cùng các tiền bối trong câu lạc bộ tư vấn tài chính để kỉ niệm năm cuối bọn họ cùng hoạt động, sau đó cậu đi bộ về nhà giữa trời mưa, lúc 3 giờ sáng, thay vì gọi xe đến đón, và rồi mò mẫm một lượt trong tủ lạnh, lôi ra một phần cơm chiên còn thừa cùng trà sữa, xử lí chúng ngấu nghiến, và kết thúc tất cả bằng việc lăn ra ngủ trên tấm đệm đã cũ, ngay bên cạnh cửa sổ còn mở toang

Jeno tìm thấy cậu vào sáng hôm sau, lăn lóc trên sàn nhà trong chiếc áo thun và quần jeans ướt đẫm nước. Em lôi cậu về giường, vuốt ve làn da lạnh ngắt của Jaemin, rồi bế hai con mèo đặt lên ngực cậu để sưởi ấm

Kí ức của Jaemin về buổi sáng hôm ấy vẫn còn mơ hồ, cậu chỉ nhớ có một tấm chăn choàng nhẹ qua vai và cậu được ủ kín trong một ổ chăn ấm áp. Cậu nhớ Jeno cúi xuống, đặt những chiếc hôn lướt nhẹ qua mi mắt cậu, nhớ bản thân cậu mơ hồ tìm kiếm một thứ gì đó để bấu víu, và Jeno đã để cậu nắm lấy tay em

Cậu tỉnh dậy vài tiếng đồng hồ sau đó, cảm thấy khoan khoái và ấm áp trong vòng nửa phút, trước khi nhoài mình ra ngoài giường, nôn thốc nôn tháo vào chiếc xô màu hồng chói lọi được đặt ngay cạnh, như thể nó đã chờ đợi cậu từ lâu. Mọi thứ bắt đầu trở nên tồi tệ, nhưng ít ra cậu còn có Jeno. Em gạt tóc cậu ra khỏi gương mặt, hôn lên đỉnh đầu cậu và đưa cho cậu một li nước, tất cả những điều ấy chợt khiến Jaemin thấy lòng mình ấm sực lên. Thật là tốt, khi được yêu thương chiều chuộng như thế này trong đời, dù chỉ một lần

‘lẽ ra cậu nên gọi điện cho tớ đến đón cậu chứ,’ Jeno rít lên, sau khi em lau mồ hôi trên trán Jaemin trong khi cậu vẫn đang chúc đầu nôn khan nơi bồn cầu. Jaemin nhắm hai mắt lại, như đã quá quen với tất cả— Jeno chỉ mới càu nhàu một chút thôi, tầm-6-lần-gì-đó, rằng ‘lẽ ra cậu phải gọi cho tớ, chứ không phải cuốc cmn bộ giữa trời mưa như vậy’

“tớ biết, nhưng lúc ấy cậu đang ngủ…”

Jeno thở dài, chấm một góc khăn ướt vào khóe miệng Jaemin ‘tớ đã bảo rồi, chuyện đó không thành vấn đề. Tớ thà bỏ giấc để đến đón cậu, còn hơn để cậu say khướt một mình đi bộ về nhà giữa đêm hôm khuya khoắt. Khi trời đang mưa như thế’

‘sao cậu cứ có chấp niệm với trời mưa thế nhỉ? Trời lúc nào mà chẳng mưa’ Jaemin thắc mắc, hai mắt vẫn nhắm nghiền, để không phải bắt gặp phản ứng sửng sốt mà cậu khá chắc chắc rằng, đang lan tràn trên gương mặt Jeno ngay lúc này ‘thôi nào, tớ không sao đâu, tớ vẫn về nhà an toàn và không để xổng lũ mèo ra ngoài. Đó là cả một chiến tích đấy’

‘Jaemin nè, tớ biết khi cậu say, khả năng tự vệ của cậu ngang ngửa một con lemmut (*), nhưng ăn đồ ăn thừa để lâu và uống trà sữa trong khi cậu bị dị ứng bơ sữa thì không hề !!’ Jeno lại trút một tiếng thở dài ‘dậy rồi súc miệng đi, tớ mua bữa tối cho cậu đây’

Bữa tối của cậu bao gồm cơm trắng và gà hầm sâm ở một nhà hàng gần đây. Jaemin biết nơi ấy— chính cậu đã giới thiệu nó cho Jeno khi đưa em đến đây mỗi khi hai người dùng muốn một bữa ăn khuya thanh đạm thay vì gà rán và soju như thường lệ. Chu nhảy lên mặt bàn, thận trọng đánh hơi hộp canh nóng hổi

‘cái này không phải cho cưng’ Jeno nói nhẹ, di chuyển chiếc hộp về phía giữa bàn. Chu khẽ meo lên.

‘nè !! Không được’

‘cứ cho con bé ăn, nếu nó muốn’ Jaemin thủ thỉ, mặc kệ ánh nhìn ngờ vực của Jeno ‘nhìn gương mặt bé tẹo xinh xắn này mà xem. Sao cậu có thể trở thành bác sĩ thú y nếu cậu không thấy mềm lòng trước chúng nó được nhỉ?’

‘trời đất ơi, mới ban đầu cậu còn không muốn nuôi mèo trong nhà, mà giờ thì lại muốn dâng cả thức ăn cho chúng nó?’ Jeno chọc ngón tay vào thân mình chu. ‘với lại, tớ cho tụi nhỏ ăn rồi, hai đứa nó không cần ăn gì nữa đâu, nhất là đồ ăn của con người’

Jeno lại di chuyển hộp canh xa khỏi tầm với của Chu, và nhìn chằm chằm vào cô nhóc như là em chỉ cần dùng sức mạnh ý chí của mình đã có thể ngăn cô nhóc không còn tò mò với hộp thức ăn kia nữa. Cô nhóc lại kêu lên, và Jeno cũng bắt đầu meo meo theo như một chú mèo thực thụ. Cho đến khi Jaemin quyết định chấm dứt cuộc chiến mè nheo vớ vẩn này

‘xin lỗi con gái, lời ba con nói trong cái nhà này đều thành luật hết’ Jaemin thủ thỉ, gãi nhẹ đầu Chu. Cô nhóc trông có vẻ đã xuôi xuôi, sau đó dụi mặt mình vào lòng bàn tay cậu trước khi nhảy xuống sàn nhà. Jeno đặt một tô cơm nhỏ trước mặt cậu, và Jaemin ngẩng lên nhìn em ngồi xuống bên kia bàn ăn. Có nguyên một con gà bên trong hộp canh, và Jaemin tự hỏi không biết phải xử lí hết bằng cách nào “cậu không ăn à?”

‘ăn chứ, ăn chứ’ Jeno múc vài muỗng cơm cho vào miệng mình trước khi quay lại nhìn Jaemin đầy mong đợi. Cậu đáp trả lại ánh nhìn ấy vài giây trước khi không còn nhịn được nữa và buộc bản thân phải lên tiếng

‘sao thế?’

‘ăn gà đi’ Jeno mỉm cười thích thú.

Còn cậu chỉ biết nhìn chằm chằm vào con gà

‘không, tớ không phải bệnh nhân, tớ hoàn toàn khỏe mạnh, tớ không cần ăn gà hầm’

‘ăn gà đi Jaemin’ ‘

‘cậu phải ăn phụ tớ nữa chứ. Sao mình tớ ăn hết nổi’

‘hôm nay cậu nôn mất nửa cái mạng mình ra ngoài rồi, giờ phải ăn để bù lại chứ’ Jeno cầm con gà lên và đặt nó vào trong tô của Jaemin, nhưng cậu đã kịp thời chộp lấy bát của mình và ôm chặt nó về trước ngực

‘Jaemin!!’

‘mọi mối quan hệ đều là một sự thỏa hiệp, Jeno ạ’ cậu nói ‘vậy nên mau ăn phụ tớ đi, nếu không tối nay tớ sẽ vỗ béo hai đứa Chu Seok ngay và luôn ấy. Vỗ cho béo lẳn luôn đấy. Cậu hiểu ý tớ mà đúng không.”

Jeno trừng mắt nhìn cậu, như thể đang suy ngẫm xem liệu Jaemin sẽ thực sự tế luôn cả con gà cho hai nhóc mèo nhà mình ư

‘được thôi’ Jeno lầm bầm, đặt con gà trở lại vào tô của mình và cắt nó thành những miếng nhỏ. Đến khi Jaemin thấy em cầm lên một miếng thịt, cậu với qua bên kia bàn ăn và bắt lấy cổ tay Jeno

‘trời ạ, gì nữa đây?’

‘đút tớ ăn đi’

‘không’

‘nhưng tớ đang ốm mà’ Jaemin cố gắng trưng ra trước mặt em đôi mắt cún đáng thương nhất của mình. Jeno chuẩn bị mở miệng ra nói gì đó, chẳng hạn như nhưng cậu vừa mới nói cậu không ốm kia mà, sau đó em lại quyết định thôi không nhắc đến nữa

Jeno chấm miếng thịt vào muối tiêu trước khi đưa nó đến gần chiếc miệng mở rộng hết cỡ của Jaemin, và Jaemin đón lấy miếng thịt, ngoan ngoãn chờ Jeno phục vụ mình. Khi Jeno đưa đôi đũa khỏi miệng cậu, em chỉ khẽ lầm bầm ‘may cho cậu là tớ yêu cậu đấy nhé’ trước khi quay trở về tô cơm của mình

Jaemin đá nhẹ vào chân em dưới bàn ăn, và Jeno hoàn toàn phớt lờ cậu trong khi đang múc canh về tô của mình. Thế là cậu bắt đầu lướt lên dọc bắp chân em, và nhìn Jeno tỏ ra bình tĩnh khi cậu lướt đến đùi mình

Cậu ngả về phía trước, cùng ý định phá ngang bữa tối của Jeno. Và khi em nhìn lên, Jaemin thấy một nụ cười cong nhẹ nơi khóe miệng mình, và rồi—

Cậu quay đi, co cụm cả người lại ho không ngừng nghỉ, và phải mất mấy cú vỗ mạnh từ sau lưng mới có thể ho ra được thứ quỷ quái gì đó đang mắc ngang cổ họng cậu. Nhưng khi cậu quay trở về chỗ ngồi, trên gương mặt Jeno đã xuất hiện một nụ cười toét rộng đến mang tai. Đồ xấu xa, rõ ràng em đang rất vui trước sự yếu thế khổ sở của cậu

‘bén đấy’ Jeno nói, đầy hứng thú, và Jaemin cố gắng trưng ra một cái lườm sắc bén nhất có thế

‘im ngay đi’ cậu đáp lại ngọt ngào ‘khỏi chân cẳng (*) gì nữa nhá’

“đây không cần.”

“thật à”

“thật!”

———–

(*) chuột lemmut: Một loài gặm nhấm, thường được tìm thấy trong hoặc gần bắc cực, có bản chất hung hăng và bạo lực =)))

(*) the only guy who looked like he showered in an entire classroom full of total nerd: Ý nói Jeno là hạc giữa bầy gà, quá nóng bỏng so với 1 lớp học toàn mọt sách =)))

(*) footsies: Hành động tán tỉnh nhau bằng cách va chạm, đung đưa chân dưới bàn


	2. Chapter 2

Mẹ của Jeno từ lâu đã từng nói, bà không muốn con trai mình giao thiệp nhiều với những alpha khác. Bà luôn chần chừ mỗi khi Jeno nhắc đến chuyện xin dọn vào ở cùng với Jaemin, thậm chí có những đêm khi em đang ở chỗ cậu, hai mẹ con luôn xảy ra một vài tranh cãi gay gắt. Jeno luôn thận trọng tránh để Jaemin biết đến những cuộc cãi vã ấy, nhưng quả thật chẳng khó khăn gì để có thể đoán được tâm ý của mẹ em.

“mẹ muốn tớ đưa cậu về nhà chơi,” Jeno đã nói như vậy vào một khuya nọ trong thư viện, khi cả hai đang nằm đè lên laptop cùng hàng xấp tài liệu dày cộm. Và Jaemin phải ngước lên nhìn, để chắc chắn rằng, Jeno không hề nói đùa về điều đó

“để làm gì cơ?”

Jeno nhún vai. “để gặp người nhà tớ?”

Và rồi, Jaemin thấy bản thân mình ngồi trên một chuyến tàu, bắt một chuyến xe bus, đi đến khu phố mà Jeno từng lớn lên. Cậu thấy mình đứng trước một tòa nhà cao ngất, bấm thang máy lên tầng lầu thứ 14, nơi bố mẹ Jeno đang chào đón cậu trước thềm cửa căn hộ nhà họ

“thật ngại quá,” mẹ em tỏ vẻ áy náy “nhà cửa chật chội thế này hẳn là không so được với nhà con quen ở rồi, mong con đừng thấy bất tiện. Mình vào nhà thôi, cô chú đã nghe kể rất nhiều về con”

Jaemin nhìn vội sang Jeno, một ánh nhìn như đang muốn nói “cậu đã kể cho bố mẹ nghe những gì về tớ vậy??”, “mong là cậu không kể bất cứ thứ gì gây bất lợi cho tớ trong việc này,”

Jeno chỉ mỉm cười đáp lại cậu.

Có lẽ, cậu tự trấn an, lần gặp gỡ này là nhân bất kì dịp nào đó, trừ việc ra mắt bố mẹ siêu-cấp-khắt-khe của bạn cùng phòng tương lai.

Thế nhưng ngay lúc này, Jaemin lại cảm thấy vô cùng lo lắng, vì cậu hoàn toàn không biết Jeno đã kể cho bố mẹ em nghe những gì về cậu

Liệu em có kể họ biết, Jaemin là một đầu bếp thiện nghệ? Liệu họ có biết, rằng Jaemin sẽ trả phần nhiều hơn tiền thuê nhà hằng tháng? rằng Jaemin cũng vui tính, trìu mến như vẻ ngoài của cậu, và cậu còn biết làm món cơm trứng chiên xì dầu tuyệt ngon ?? Jaemin không chắc liệu cậu đủ tự tin trước những gì Jeno đã kể cho bố mẹ em, đủ để cậu tạo dựng được thiện cảm trước mặt họ, nhưng cậu vẫn cố lấy lại tự tin, và đi thẳng đến nơi mẹ Jeno đang chuẩn bị bữa tối

“con làm gì ở đây vậy, Jaemin?” bà ngừng hai tay đang bận rộn, nhướn một bên lông mày lên nhìn cậu. “nếu con muốn tìm Jeno thì có lẽ thằng bé đang ở trong phòng với bố nó”

“không sao ạ, con muốn ở đây với cô hơn,” Jaemin thủ thỉ và tìm một chỗ đứng bên cạnh bà. Cậu nhìn mẹ Lee, và thấy được nét tươi cười cùng đôi mắt hiền lành của Jeno nơi bà, và cậu có thể thấy được cách mà Jeno được nuôi lớn để trở thành em của hiện tại

“con muốn ăn cà rốt bào mỏng hay cắt khối?”

.

Sau khi bữa tối kết thúc, Jaemin đã hoàn toàn kiệt sức với tuyển tập chủ đề nói chuyện gây ấn tượng với các bậc phụ huynh mà cậu tự soạn (bao gồm những ý kiến về các chương trình truyền hình mỗi sáng, về chương trình radio trực tiếp, và âm nhạc thường thức ngày nay).

Jeno một lần nữa tìm thấy cậu trong bếp, cùng mẹ em rửa bát trong khi đang sôi nổi trao đổi về những thói quen xấu của Jeno (như ngủ cực kì trễ, và thức dậy cũng cực kì trễ, và cả xu hướng cố ý làm những việc khiến cơn dị ứng của mình thêm tệ hơn).

“mẹ,” Jeno lên tiếng, một sự chần chừ nhẹ trong giọng nói của em “mẹ thấy thế nào?”

“mẹ đổi ý rồi,” bà nói, hai tay rút khỏi đôi găng rửa bát và vỗ nhẹ lên vai Jaemin “Jaemin thì mẹ đồng ý. hai đứa có muốn mẹ đỡ tiền cọc căn hộ không?”

Jaemin nhìn sang em và tạo khẩu hình, tớ làm được rồi !!! nhưng Jeno chỉ lướt mắt nhìn qua cậu trước khi quay lại đối diện với mẹ em “mẹ chắc chứ?” Jeno hỏi lại một lần nữa, và Jaemin phải kiềm lại ham muốn dập luôn đầu mình vào bàn bếp cho xong. Cả hai sắp thành công rồi, mà Jeno thì vẫn—

“đương nhiên rồi, lẽ ra con phải đưa bạn đến chơi nhà mình sớm hơn chứ,” mẹ Lee đinh ninh. Trước khi bước ra khỏi nhà bếp, bà còn dặn “Jeno phụ bạn rửa bát đi con. Không biết nấu ăn thì cũng phải tập rửa bát cho đàng hoàng”

Jeno hoàn toàn im lặng trong quá trình rửa bát, khi Jaemin chà xà bông lên bát dĩa và em thì tráng chúng qua nước.

“cậu còn nghĩ gì nữa vậy?” Jaemin lên tiếng sau một vài phút im ắng, và Jeno ngẩng lên, nhìn sang cậu

“tớ nghĩ là mẹ tớ rất thích cậu đấy,” Jeno nói, giọng em tràn đầy sự tò mò “lúc nãy cậu đã nói gì với mẹ thế?”

“bí mật”

Jeno phụng phịu, môi dưới khẽ trề ra, và Jaemin phải kiềm chế lắm mới không đưa tay đến nhéo lấy má em. Mặc cho Jeno nài nỉ không ngừng, cậu vẫn quyết định giữ cuộc nói chuyện ấy cho riêng mình — không đời nào cậu lại để Jeno biết bản thân mình đã dành cả một buổi tối chỉ để nói về những ưu điểm và thói quen dễ thương của em.

Khi cả hai dọn dẹp xong thì thời gian cũng đã muộn, mẹ Jeno tiễn bọn họ ra tận ngoài cửa. Bà vẫy tay tạm biệt Jeno trước, nhanh chóng ôm lấy em trước khi quay sang phía Jaemin.

“cô Lee, hôm nay con rất vui khi được gặp cô,” Jaemin nói và mẹ Lee nhanh chóng sửa lại

“cô xin lỗi nếu như hồi đầu cô có lỡ…như thế với con. Thằng bé là con út của cô, nên cô chú lúc nào cũng thận trọng với nó. Sau này cứ gọi cô là được rồi,” Mẹ Lee nghiêng người ôm lấy cậu. “cô cũng rất vui vì Jeno đã gặp được con, thời buổi này tìm được alpha tốt như con ngày càng khó. Thay cô chăm sóc tốt cho thằng bé, con nhé?”

“vâng,” Jaemin đáp nhẹ

Mẹ Lee mỉm cười, nhìn cậu với hai mắt ngập nước. “Jeno thực sự may mắn mới gặp được con. Cô chỉ mong sao hai đứa có thể bên nhau thật lâu.”

Và trong khoảnh khắc ấy, Jaemin chợt nhận ra, bà đã hiểu nhầm mình. Cậu thấy hai má mình nóng lên, hai tai muốn bốc cháy, và cậu khá chắc là gương mặt mình đang đở lựng lên trong đêm tối khi cậu nói “không phải thế đâu cô ơi, tụi con— tụi con chỉ là bạn thôi.”

Bà nở một nụ cười nhỏ. “cô không có ngốc, Jaemin à. cô đã thấy cái cách mà con nhìn thằng bé khi nó không để ý rồi. Nhớ giữ gìn sức khỏe nhé. Bây giờ con cũng là con cháu trong gia đình này”

Cậu định mở miệng ra để giải thích gì đó, nhưng Jeno bắt đầu gọi to tên cậu ở đầu kia hành lang và, có lẽ đã đến lúc phải bắt xe về để kịp chuyến tàu cuối rồi. Trước khi chạy theo Jeno, cậu nghiêng đầu liếc nhìn mẹ của em một lần cuối. Bà vẫn đứng ở ngưỡng cửa, chiếc bóng của bà đổ ngược lên tường và đôi tay giơ lên cho một chiếc vẫy chào tạm biệt

“đã qua cửa của bố mẹ tớ. Thế là tụi mình có thể sống chung rồi,” Jeno đã nói như vậy trên đường trở về Seoul, thế nhưng Jaemin vẫn còn đang rối bời, vì mải nghĩ về việc cậu giờ đã là một phần trong gia đình em.

Cậu vẫn không hoàn toàn tin vào điều đó cho đến ngày họ nhận được gói quà hằng tháng mà nhà Jeno gửi đến căn hộ họ, và khi Jeno tháo gỡ gói hàng, em gọi Jaemin đến cạnh mình

“mẹ tớ có làm một cái cho cậu này” Jeno nói trong niềm phấn khích. Jaemin đến, tựa lên vai em (“này này, vai tớ đã gù lắm rồi!”) và đọc hàng chữ trên gói quà thứ hai.

Gửi đến Jaemin, đứa con trai thứ hai của cô chú. Nhớ giữ gìn sức khỏe, và chăm sóc Jeno hộ cô chú nhé!


	3. Chapter 3

t/n: mình sẽ quy ước kì nhiệt là thứ để chỉ chung cho thời điểm động dục của cả alpha và omega.

trong khi đó, ‘kì phát tình’ là để chỉ heat của omega và ‘kì động dục’ để chỉ rut của alpha.

còn pheromone mình sẽ gọi là ‘tín hương’

bắt đầu từ part này, rating của fic sẽ bắt đầu nâng lên, sẽ có từ ngữ và hình ảnh liên quan đến tình dục. mong các bạn cân nhắc kĩ trước khi đọc

.

.

Khi Jeno bước vào phòng ngủ, Jaemin vẫn đang vật vã với một trận hắt hơi liên hoàn. Với khăn tắm vắt ngang vai và một tấm chăn nắm chặt trong tay, Jeno mặc trên người áo thun và quần shorts bình thường như mọi lần ở nhà, nhưng chỉ bấy nhiêu thôi vẫn khiến tim cậu như muốn tan ra, và đương nhiên, điều đó khiến cơn hắt hơi của cậu thêm trầm trọng, và cậu khá chắc rằng, mình còn bị dị ứng với những cơn xúc động hay những thứ tương tự vậy.

‘bình tĩnh,’ em nói tỉnh bơ sau khi cậu vừa dứt cơn và đưa cho cậu hộp khăn giấy nơi đầu giường trước khi đặt mình ngồi xuống.

‘cảm ơn bạn người yêu nhiều nhiều. Cậu là tuyệt nhất đó’, cậu khàn giọng đáp lại, nhận lấy hộp khăn, và Jeno nhìn cậu toét miệng cười, trước khi em đẩy cậu vào lại trong chăn, lăn cậu lại thành một cuộn burrito, và đẩy cậu về mé giường. ‘nè nè, tớ đang bị ốm đó. Cậu không thể đẩy người ốm vào một xó như thế được!’

‘cậu sẽ ổn thôi Jaemin. Cứ tự nhắc bản thân rằng cậu chỉ bị ngộ độc thực phẩm thôi, phần tệ nhất cũng đã qua cả rồi.’ có tiếng sột soạt xen lẫn tiếng thở dài. Cậu lăn ngược trở về giữa giường để thấy Jeno chuẩn bị nằm bên cạnh cậu, em với lấy chiếc laptop nơi bàn và đặt nó trên đùi mình, cách một lớp chăn bông. ‘có muốn xem gì đó không?’

Jaemin nhướn người lên thành giường cho đến khi cậu có thể đặt đầu mình lên vai Jeno và nhìn vào màn hình. Đây không phải là tư thế dễ chịu gì cho cam, nhưng Jaemin không thích nằm ngang và vai Jeno đủ mềm để trở thành một cái gối êm ái ‘cậu muốn xem gì nào?’

‘không biết nữa, còn cậu?’

Nụ cười trên môi của Jeno mỗi lúc một giãn rộng, và Jaemin có thể cảm nhận được một cơn ớn lạnh chạy dọc sống lưng mình. Lẽ ra cậu nên hài lòng với việc xem lại một bộ romcom yêu thích của mình. Cha chả nhà Lee Jeno và cơn nghiện phim kinh dị đáng ghét của em.

‘biết đâu chừng phim có thể dọa được đám mầm bệnh của cậu đấy’ Jeno nói một cách đầy hứa hẹn, gõ một vài phím chữ mà Jaemin còn chẳng muốn nhìn đến, cho tới khi cậu chắn lấy tay Jeno trước khi em kịp nhấn enter.

‘không, cái gì cũng được trừ cái đấy, xin cậu,’ Jaemin nói, và Jeno vỗ nhẹ lên đầu cậu, em quyết định tìm kiếm một vài thứ vui nhộn, đáng yêu và lành mạnh để xem, chính xác như lời dặn của bác sĩ. Bộ phim bắt đầu được chiếu, Jaemin cảm nhận được tay Jeno đang vòng qua vai cậu và kéo cậu lại gần.

Thế nhưng Jaemin không tài nào tập trung nổi bởi cảm giác những ngón tay Jeno đang chơi đùa với phần tóc phía sau gáy cậu, và những gì bộ phim đang chiếu khiến cậu gần như muốn lịm đi, kéo cậu chìm vào sự dịu dàng của Jeno và mùi hương của em—

Gượm đã.

Mùi hương của em?

Cậu ghé lại sát Jeno, vùi mặt mình vào chiếc áo mà em đang mặc. Một chiếc áo đã sờn cũ, và mềm mại đúng như loại quần áo mà em thích mặc nhất, Jaemin hít một hơi sâu, cảm nhận cơ thể Jeno chợt khựng lại trước hành động của cậu.

‘cậu làm gì đấy?’ giọng nói của em tràn đầy sự tò mò, những ngón tay chơi đùa nơi cổ cậu rút về để nhấn ngưng bộ phim. Còn Jaemin nhận ra, cậu còn có thứ khác phải để tâm.

Và cậu đã đúng. Mùi hương của Jeno lúc này ngào ngạt hơn mọi khi, hương mật ong và oải hương ngọt ngào lấp đầy các giác quan của cậu. Mùi hương vốn dĩ rất nhẹ nhàng, ngay cả khi Jaemin phải hết sức tập trung mới có thể cảm nhận được một chút thảng hoặc lan tỏa trong không khí. Chỉ có duy nhất những lần cậu thực sự ngửi thấy nó rõ ràng, là khi cả hai vừa mới làm tình, mồ hôi se lại trên da thịt và tín hương của họ quấn chặt vào nhau.

Thế nhưng ngay lúc này, khi cả hai mới chỉ nằm ôm nhau trên giường, có lẽ Jaemin đang kề sát Jeno gần hơn bình thường, và bọn họ thực sự chưa làm gì cả.

Và điều đó chỉ có một lí giải…

‘cậu sắp đến kì phát tình rồi à?’ Jaemin buột miệng hỏi khi đang nhướn người ngồi dậy, và cái cách mà Jeno khẽ nghiêng đầu là đáp án cho tất cả thắc mắc của cậu.

‘ừ, rõ ràng như vậy sao?’

‘không hẳn, chỉ là… Có hơi…’ cậu nhìn Jeno đang cố nhìn lảng đi nơi khác, trong khi bản thân mình cũng cố gắng để nghĩ ra lí do vì sao Jeno lại để mặc kì phát tình của mình diễn ra như vậy. Bởi em luôn cẩn thận dùng thuốc đúng lịch trước khi mọi thứ xảy đến, như lúc này, khi Jaemin có thể cảm nhận được mùi hương của em tràn vào từng giác quan của cậu, điều vốn chưa từng xảy ra trước đó. ‘cậu không dùng thuốc à? Hay nhà hết thuốc rồi? Tụi mình mua thêm nhé?’

Hầu kết của em nhô lên khi em nuốt xuống. ‘không… Thực ra nhà mình vẫn còn thuốc. Lần trước đi bác sĩ tớ có lấy thêm 1 lọ rồi, chắc đang ở trong hộp cứu thương ấy.’

‘thế có cần tớ lấy cho cậu không?’ trước khi Jaemin kịp nhoài nửa người khỏi giường, lăn ra khỏi cuộn chăn burrito của mình và bò qua người Jeno để đi về phòng tắm, Jeno đã kéo cậu ngược trở về giường.

‘không, trời ơi, không sao đâu Jaemin à.’

Jaemin nhìn em đầy cảnh giác ‘khoan nào, cậu đang kích thích kì phát tình của mình ư? Nhưng—”

“sắp đến kỉ niệm 1 năm của tụi mình rồi, nên tớ nghĩ… Sẽ thật tuyệt nếu tụi mình cùng… trải nghiệm chuyện này . Tớ chưa từng làm điều này bao giờ, và tớ nghĩ rằng— ý tớ là. Tớ bỏ qua một đợt dùng thuốc cho dịp này, vì tớ nghĩ cậu muốn ở bên tớ khi tớ phát tình. Nhưng sức khỏe của cậu vẫn còn chưa tốt nên nếu cậu không muốn, tớ sẽ hiểu được mà. Nhưng tớ vẫn muốn biết liệu cậu có muốn không ? Nếu cậu không muốn cũng không sao đâu.’ Jeno ngưng lại đôi chút để lấy hơi. “nhưng chỉ khi cậu thực sự muốn í.”

Vòm họng Jaemin đột nhiên trở nên khô khốc, và sự im lặng của cậu có lẽ đã khiến em nghĩ rằng cậu không muốn, bởi vì khi Jeno nhoài người ra và đẩy cậu khỏi người em, miệng em lẩm bẩm, ‘vậy để tớ đi uống thuốc, nếu chuyện này khiến cậu thấy khó chịu thì cho tớ xin lỗi—”

Và Jaemin chưa bao giờ phản ứng nhanh như thế trong đời mình khi cậu bắt lấy Jeno, trước khi em kịp làm điều gì đó điên rồ, chẳng hạn như uống thuốc ức chế.

‘không, trời ơi, cậu ở yên đó,’ Jaemin rít lên, đẩy Jeno trở về giường, và gương mặt em khẽ nhăn lại khó hiểu.

‘Jaemin, cậu đang làm gì vậy?’

‘tớ bảo cậu ở yên đây. Không được uống thuốc. Hai đứa mình cứ thế mà triển thôi.’

‘triển gì cơ?’

Jaemin gần như muốn giơ hai tay lên đầu hàng ‘kì phát tình của cậu đó!’

‘cậu muốn thật ư? Thôi được rồi, vậy thì tớ cũng phải nói trước, tớ từng trải qua 1 kì phát tình rồi, với những ngón tay của chính tớ vì tớ thấy tò mò muốn biết nó sẽ diễn ra thế nào, nên là đừng có thấy kì lạ hay ghen tuông vớ vẩn gì nhé.’

Jeno ngưng lại một chút, hít vào một hơi sâu ‘ vậy nên tớ thật sự không biết bản thân sẽ phản ứng thế nào khi ở bên cậu. Nên nếu cậu thực sự muốn, thì mình làm, nhưng tớ chỉ muốn cậu biết là nó sẽ hoàn toàn không giống với mấy bộ phim người lớn mà có lẽ cậu từng coi đâu—”

‘gì cơ?’ Jaemin chen ngang ‘lạy chúa, Jeno à, tớ chưa từng xem phim người lớn về kì phát tình bao giờ’

‘không sao đâu, bọn alpha trường cấp ba của tớ nói về nó suốt, nên không có gì to tát cả’

‘với tớ thì to lắm đấy. Với lại,’ Jaemin ngoảnh mặt đi nơi khác, hơi ngại ngùng khi phải thừa nhận rằng, ‘tớ chưa từng xem mấy thứ như thế trước đây, bạn bè có cho tớ link nhưng tớ thấy nó khá là sai trái. Tớ nghĩ, tớ là kiểu người ‘muốn để dành kì nhiệt đầu tiên của mình với người mình thật sự yêu’ ấy.’

Jeno đang nhìn cậu trân trân, miệng hé mở và một biểu cảm lạ lùng trên gương mặt em. ‘ôi, Jaemin à’, em xuýt xoa.

‘cậu đáng yêu thật ấy. Cậu biết là họ chỉ diễn thôi mà. Không ai lại cố ý kích thích kì phát tình chỉ để quay phim đâu.’

‘ừ, tớ biết, nhưng cái tư tưởng như thế thôi cũng không được’ cậu nhìn Jeno.

‘dù gì, tớ cũng chưa từng muốn làm chuyện đó với ai khác ngoài cậu.’

Jeno ngả người về phía trước, đỡ lấy hai má cậu trong tay mình và hôn cậu. Em khẽ cắn nhẹ lên môi dưới của Jaemin trước khi em tách ra, hai mắt nhìn cậu sáng bừng.

‘tớ cũng thế, Jaemin à. Tớ cũng thế’

‘vậy là, đây có thể xem như lần đầu tiên của tụi mình, đúng không?’

‘ý cậu là sao?’

‘ý tớ là, tuy bọn mình không phải là lần đầu kia của nhau, nhưng ‘lần đầu’ này còn quan trọng hơn hết, đúng không?’ Jaemin trầm tư.

‘kì động tình đầu tiên của cậu với ai đó, và lần đầu tiên tớ ở cạnh một omega trong kì động tình. Cậu có thực sự muốn nó không? Tớ không biết mình sẽ phản ứng thế nào, tớ còn chưa trải qua kì động dục của chính mình, đừng nói đến việc sẽ trải qua kì động tình với ai đó.’

Jeno gật đầu, tay nắm chặt khăn trải giường. ‘tớ đã phải nghĩ về việc một mình trải qua nó đủ lâu rồi,’ em nói, trước khi một suy nghĩ xẹt nhanh qua đầu.

‘có kì lạ quá không khi kì động dục của cậu vẫn chưa bắt đầu nhỉ? Tớ cứ nghĩ kì nhiệt của tụi mình khá là sít sao.’

Jaemin cố gắng xua đi những ý nghĩ về việc Jeno luôn tưởng tượng đến kì động tình của em với một alpha, bởi mọi chuyện bắt đầu trở nên nóng bỏng hơn khi cậu nghĩ đến cảnh tượng Jeno cùng món đồ chơi tình dục chôn sâu trong cơ thể em khi em đang nghĩ về cậu—

“của tớ chậm hơn cậu một chút, nên nếu tụi mình may mắn, thì có khi mình sẽ có tận hai màn xoạc tung trời thay vì một !!’

Jeno quắc mắt nhìn cậu, và Jaemin chỉ có nửa giây để phản ứng trước khi Jeno đẩy chiếc laptop sang một bên, túm lấy chiếc gối ở đằng sau và ném vào người cậu ‘đừng khiến nó nghe thô thiển như thế!’

Jaemin bắt gọn lấy chiếc gối khi nó đáp xuống tay cậu một tiếng bộp. ‘liêm sỉ gì giờ này nữa,’ cậu phụng phịu, ôm chặt chiếc gối về trước ngực ngắm nhìn gương mặt Jeno sầm xuống một vẻ cam chịu ‘sống còn nghĩa lí gì khi tình yêu đời mình không biết đùa hả?’

‘xin lỗi cưng nha, tui biết đùa đó. Tui là người mặn nhất cưng gặp rồi nha.’

‘ừ ừ, bạn người yêu nói gì cũng đúng,’ Jaemin với tay đến, vỗ nhẹ lên đùi Jeno như cái cách cậu hay nựng Chu khi mèo con nghịch ngợm, mà cậu lại không tài nào nặng lời với cô nhóc.

‘cẩn thận cái miệng đó, không thì khỏi có xơ múi gì nghe chưa.’ Jeno nghiêm giọng, và Jaemin nhìn em trân trối.

“thế cơ á?”

Jeno nhìn xuống Jaemin, ánh mắt em híp lại ‘ừ, đừng nghĩ đây không dám.’

Jaemin ậm ừ, và nhướn người về phía trước, những ngón tay bấu vào đùi Jeno, mon men gần lên phía trên cho đến khi chúng yên vị trên đường cung đẹp đẽ nơi hông em, ngón tay cái của cậu xoay vòng.

‘thật á?’ cậu hỏi, và không bất ngờ gì, khi Jeno cương cứng người lại. Mùi hương của em nồng nàn, mãnh liệt, và nó đủ khiến Jaemin phải kiềm lại ham muốn đẩy em ngã xuống giường.

‘thật. Mà cậu đang làm gì đấy, Jaemin?’

‘làm cái này này’. không một lời cảnh báo, Jaemin lao về phía trước, túm lấy eo Jeno, kéo em về phía mình để ấn môi cậu vào bụng Jeno, và thổi một hơi ướt át lên da thịt em. Jeno giãy dụa, Jaemin luôn biết em có máu buồn, nên cậu ghim chặt hông em xuống, để lại một dấu hôn trên đó, và quét lưỡi một đường dọc bụng em, khiến em rên lên.

“Jaemin— dừng lại ngay— đệt, tớ giết cậu chết—”

Mỗi lần Jeno dọa nạt về điều gì đó, trông em luôn dễ thương một cách bất ngờ. Cậu nhấc đầu mình khỏi bụng Jeno, mất một vài giây để chiêm ngưỡng vùng bụng săn chắc của em. Dạo gần đây Jeno luyện tập rất chăm chỉ, em đã dành nhiều thời gian ở phòng tập thể hình trong khu căn hộ phức hợp của bọn họ, vì em thà chết chứ không chịu ra ngoài chạy bộ cùng Jaemin.

Nhưng Jaemin vẫn rất vui khi biết rằng nỗ lực của em đã có kết quả xứng đáng. Chỉ là, có điều gì đó vô cùng dụ hoặc khi ngắm nhìn Jeno như lúc này, gương mặt em đỏ ửng và da thịt ướt át, khiến Jaemin phải chống đẩy cơ thể mình lên cao để có thể nhìn thấy thành quả của cậu ở một góc độ hoàn hảo hơn.

‘cậu kì lạ thật đấy,’ Jeno khẽ càu nhàu, kéo vạt áo xuống không cho Jaemin nhìn thấy dấu hôn cậu vừa tạo ra nữa. ‘cậu không tìm được sở thích nào nữa à?’

‘tớ có đấy chứ, sở thích của tớ là Jeno,’ cậu nói đầy trịnh trọng. Cậu đặt mình lên đùi Jeno, và nằm luôn bên trên em trong khi mặt vùi vào cổ em.

‘người cậu thơm quá. Chính xác khi nào thì kì động tình của cậu bắt đầu thế’

Hai tay Jeno vươn lên để đùa nghịch với tóc cậu. Jaemin dựa sát vào tay em, miệng khẽ tạo ra âm thanh thỏa mãn khi Jeno gãi nhẹ nơi da đầu cậu, và cậu chắc chắn rằng bản thân điều chỉnh âm lượng đủ to để Jeno có thể nghe thấy nó.

‘tớ không biết. Có lẽ 2 hoặc 3 ngày nữa. Cũng không chắc cho lắm’

‘tớ không chờ nổi.’ cậu chạm mũi mình vào phía sau tai em, trước khi đặt một nụ hôn lên gần đấy.

‘này, cậu đã hết cảm chưa đấy?’

‘thôi nào, tớ khỏi rồi. Như cậu nói đó, chỉ là ngộ độc thôi, uống thêm tí thuốc là khỏe ngay ấy mà. Thấy nôn nao ghê, kì động tình đầu tiên của bạn người yêu, yeahhhh!”

‘làm ơn đừng nói thế nữa, sao lúc nào cậu cũng khiến mọi thứ nghe kì cục vậy hả,’ Jeno càu nhàu, nhưng em vẫn vòng một chân qua đùi cậu và đảo người.

‘tớ còn có ý định sẽ chuẩn bị một buổi hẹn hò cho ra gì và này nọ, nhưng chợt nhận ra, hễ tớ đặt chân đến đâu tín hương sẽ phát tán đến đó, nên thôi mình ở nhà cho khỏe’

‘đúng đấy,’ Jaemin đồng tình, sâu thẳm trong bản năng của cậu, lóe lên một tia lửa giận khi nghĩ đến việc để Jeno ở bên ngoài khi em đang trong kì động tình. Cũng vì quá hiểu Jeno, nên cậu biết em sẽ không suy nghĩ nhiều về việc thong thả đi lại bên trong cửa hàng, không nhận thức được bản thân mình được bao phủ bởi một đám sương mù tín hương bự chảng, như muốn hét lên trước toàn thể người qua đường, rằng hãy đến mà chiếm đoạt em đi.

Đó là lí do vì sao lần này Jaemin lại tự nguyện sắm vai thiên thần hộ mệnh của em, thay vì cố gắng thuyết phục em bước chân ra ngoài và nhìn ngắm thế giới muôn màu kia. ‘cứ ở nhà với tớ, thì hẹn hò chỗ nào chả được.’

“mm, được thôi.” Jeno thở nhẹ vào vai cậu, em khụt khịt mũi. ‘nè, cậu cũng thơm quá.’

‘tớ thì lúc nào chả thơm, vì tớ chịu tắm đó, ai như cậu mỗi khi cày anime chứ.’

‘này đồ bất lịch sự, tớ có tắm chứ bộ. Ý tớ là, mùi hương của cậu đậm hơn mọi khi nhỉ? Không giống như bình thường, mà khác lắm í.’

Jeno khẽ nhăn mặt như em đang suy nghĩ điều gì đó. Và rồi em búng tay khi nhận ra được đáp án.

“alpha,” Em nói một cách đầy tự tin, khiến bụng dạ Jaemin xoắn lại.

‘giống như, cậu, nhưng là một ‘cậu’ trần trụi hơn í. Nghe có hợp lí chưa nhỉ?’

Cũng không hẳn, nhưng gần đúng rồi, nhất là khi nghĩ đến phản ứng mà cơ thể cậu bất giác có được trong khoảnh khắc em gọi cậu là alpha. ‘tớ đoán là vậy. Cậu muốn biết lí do vì sao không?’

‘vì sao thế’

Cậu nhướn lên để kéo Jeno về sát người mình, vòng những ngón tay quanh cổ em và kéo xuống. Cậu ghé đến, đủ để miệng mình gần kề tai em, trước khi cậu thủ thỉ,

‘đó là vì cơ thể tớ biết, cậu là omega của tớ.’

Jaemin cảm nhận hơi thở của em thoáng ngưng lại trong tích tắc, cảm nhận được bầu không khí giữa cả hai bỗng thay đổi nhẹ bẫng, khi Jeno di chuyển, giữ lấy hai má Jaemin trong tay mình, và trước khi cậu kịp đề nghị cả hai nên cởi đồ và bắt đầu thực hiện một loạt sự tình xem như là tập duyệt trước cho kì động tình sắp tới, Jaemin bất chợt, phá vỡ tất cả.

Đó là một chuỗi âm thanh nhỏ, rất khó bị phát hiện bởi tai người bình thưởng. Nhưng tiếc thay cho cậu, âm thanh đó lại dội thẳng vào mặt Jeno.

Em ngồi dậy với gương mặt thảng thốt, khiến Jaemin chỉ biết lặng yên nhìn em. Có lẽ cậu đang vờ như mình chưa từng làm gì cả, biết đâu chừng Jeno sẽ không lôi cổ cậu ra tính sổ, thế nhưng—

“cậu vừa hắt xì vào mặt tớ đấy à?”

Jaemin khẽ nhăn mặt. Có đôi lúc, Jeno nhạy cảm ở một mức độ rất đáng sợ, nhất là vào những lúc Jaemin không mong em nhận ra điều đó nhất.

‘hình như,’ cậu phân bua. ‘nhưng phải xem xét lại nào. Cái đó mà cũng tính là hắt xì á? Giống tiếng thở hắt ra thôi mà.’

Và biểu cảm tiếp theo trên gương mặt Jeno là một sự tuyệt vọng. ‘Jaemin,’ em rít lên, hai tay cố gắng lau chùi gương mặt mình

‘cậu kinh quá đi, lỡ tớ bị ốm thì tính sao đây? Sao cậu lại như thế?’

‘sau tất cả những gì cậu đã từng cho vào mồm rồi thì giờ cậu đòi sạch sẽ với tớ á?’ Jaemin tỏ vẻ khó hiểu.

‘mới hôm trước còn nằm bên dưới van xin tớ ra ngay bên trong cậu, mà bây giờ đã giãy đành đạch như thể cậu không còn mặt mũi mặc đồ trắng ở đám cưới vậy á. Nói cưng nghe nè, anh đây mặc đồ trắng đẹp hơn cưng nha.’

‘đây mà chết bất đắc kì tử thì là lỗi tại đằng ấy đấy nhá,’ Jeno khịt mũi, sau đó nhặt chiếc laptop từ dưới sàn và kéo chăn trùm lên người mình

‘giờ thì phiền đằng ấy im lặng, đây còn có phim phải xem nốt.’

‘đây cũng thế, đây cũng thế!’ Jaemin cũng túm lấy chăn của mình và trùm kín lại. Mặc kệ những tranh cãi vừa diễn ra giây trước, Jeno không nói gì khi Jaemin bắt đầu nhích lại gần và tựa đầu lên vai em, thế nhưng em vẫn vòng tay mình qua người Jaemin, khiến cậu không khỏi thích thú.

‘thấy chưa, chia sẻ là yêu thương đó Jeno. Dù cho đó có là vi khuẩn của tớ đi chăng nữa.’


	4. Chapter 4

Những ngày tiếp theo trôi qua như một chớp mắt. Jaemin luôn dặn bản thân phải dùng thuốc ức chế để kiềm lại bản năng alpha của mình, nếu không, cả hai sẽ chẳng thể đảm đương nổi việc gì trong thời kì đầu động tình của Jeno. May mắn thay, cơn cảm lạnh của cậu vừa kịp chấm dứt, bởi tất cả sẽ chẳng khác nào cực hình nếu phải cùng một lúc chăm sóc cho cả Jeno lẫn bản thân cậu. Tuy nhiên, kí ức của cậu về những ngày qua cũng không còn đọng lại gì nhiều, ngoại trừ việc lăn lóc trên giường cùng Jeno và đàn mèo.

Jeno dường như mệt mỏi hơn bình thưởng, em dành đa phần thời gian của mình trên giường, vùi cả thân mình vào giữa cơ man nào là gối mà em thu thập được từ bộ sofa và chăn mền từ chiếc đệm bên ngoài phòng khách, thậm chí là cả bộ chăn của Jaemin (mà trước đó đã được em quăng vào máy giặt để khử trùng). Jaemin cũng không thấy bất mãn gì, có vẻ như Jeno thấy thoải mái với chất vải nền trên giường hơn là khăn trải nên em đã lột sạch chúng ra khỏi giường và gối, và cảnh tượng ấy quá đỗi đáng yêu, khi mái tóc em xù lên, chĩa về mọi hướng mỗi lúc em ló đầu ra khỏi đám mùng mền của mình.

‘Jaemin, lại đây với tớ,’ tiếng em vang lên đòi hỏi mỗi khi Jaemin đang nấu ăn, nhưng tiếc là không có gì khiến Jaemin khó ở hơn là ăn uống trên giường, nên cậu vẫn cương quyết lôi Jeno ra khỏi chiếc tổ bằng mùng mền của em, khiến em ngồi ở bàn ăn cùng cậu, như-một-người-bình-thường.

Mỗi ngày trôi qua đều tràn ngập những màn hôn hít và vuốt ve với phần nhiều là ham muốn, và Jaemin tự hỏi, liệu có phải Jeno đã quá dư thừa sức lực vì không thể bước ra khỏi nhà đến mức phát điên rồi không(*), hay chẳng qua là do sức hút của cậu đã tăng lên đột biến khiến cho Jeno chỉ muốn lao vào cậu mỗi khi thấy cậu bước đến. Cả não bộ và thân dưới của cậu đều nhất trí rằng, có lẽ 100% là nguyên nhân thứ hai, vì kì động tình của Jeno đang cận kề rồi.

Với cả, Jeno chưa bao giờ là người thích vui chơi bên ngoài— em sẽ dành trọn quỹ thời gian của mình ở trong nhà vào những dịp em muốn, và Jaemin khá chắc rằng trước khi có cậu xuất hiện trong cuộc đời Jeno, có lẽ em đã dành hằng tuần liền chui rúc trong nhà nếu như không phải bắt buộc có mặt ở các lớp học.

Chỉ có duy nhất một chuyện mà Jeno không cho phép Jaemin làm, đó là thực-sự-chạm-vào em. Jeno luôn cố gắng tách tay cậu khỏi người mình, mỗi khi chúng bắt đầu di chuyển sâu xuống dưới, xoa nắn khuôn ngực em. Cho đến lần thứ ba Jeno nắm lấy cổ tay Jaemin và đẩy sang một bên khi cậu vẫn đang ngồi giữa hai chân em, đôi bàn tay luồn vào áo em, và cậu bắt đầu mất hết kiên nhẫn.

‘nếu cậu không muốn chúng mình tiến xa hơn thì việc cậu bám dính lấy tớ đầy ham muốn như thế là có ý gì hả?’ cậu ra chiều giận dỗi, hai tay bướng bỉnh vòng trước ngực và cố gắng nghĩ về những thứ gây tắt nắng nhanh nhất có thể. Ví dụ như tiếng móng tay cào lên bảng viết, những nốt mề đay nổi đầy trên tay mỗi khi bị dị ứng, hay cảm giác cầm được một chiếc kem ốc quế siêu to khổng lồ trên tay sau đó trơ mắt nhìn nó đổ be bét dưới đất. Hoặc như Jeno ngay lúc này, khắp cơ thể rịn mồ hôi và ửng hồng, quằn quại trên giường như đang chờ cậu—

ĐỆT !!!

“tớ xin lỗi,” giọng em vang lên thổn thức, sau đó em lấy hai tay che đi khuôn mặt mình và chỉ chừa lại vài khe hở nhỏ để bắt được ánh mắt của Jaemin. Cơ thể em run lên, nhè nhẹ, nhưng nó đủ để thức tỉnh điều gì đó trong thâm tâm Jaemin, thôi thúc cậu phải đến bên em ngay lúc này, ôm lấy em, cho em cảm giác an toàn. Thay vào đó, cậu lại dằn móng tay vào đùi mình, và cảm nhận cơ thể mình cũng run lên.

‘nhưng tớ sợ, nếu tớ bắt đầu, tớ sẽ không dừng lại được mất.’

Jaemin tự hỏi, liệu đây có phải là lời nói kích thích nhất mà cậu từng nghe được từ chính miệng Jeno.

Cậu bò về phía trước, đẩy ngã Jeno về lại giường, và nhìn em đang ngước lên nhìn mình bối rối.

‘cậu định làm gì v—’

‘suỵt, cứ giao mọi chuyện cho tớ,’ vừa nói, cậu vừa trải những nụ hôn ướt át dọc xuống cổ em và dừng lại nơi vai, sau khi đặt một nụ hôn sâu lên vùng da ửng hồng của em. ‘cậu không cần làm bất cứ điều gì khi chưa sẵn sàng. Để tớ lo cho cậu. Cậu muốn— dùng tớ để giải quyết cho mình cậu cũng được, nhé?’

Jaemin có thể thấy được, Jeno đang dần cương cứng. Em đã che giấu nó khá kĩ với đống chăn mền của mình, nhưng răng em đang cắn ngập vào môi, chặt đến nỗi Jaemin sợ rằng nó sẽ bật máu. Và mùi hương tỏa ra từ cơ thể em, như từng cơn sóng nhiệt, càng không thể che giấu nổi niềm ham muốn này.

‘Jaemin nè,’ Jeno thì thầm, hơi thở còn ngắt quãng, khi Jaemin dựa lưng vào tường và em thì ngồi trên đùi cậu, hai chân dạng ra hai bên. ‘cậu thực sự thấy ổn chứ?’

‘tớ ổn mà. Giờ thì xinh yêu muốn gì tớ cũng chiều.’

Jeno bắt đầu di chuyển, cưỡi lên đùi cậu bằng những chuyển động trúc trắc, vô lực, cho đến khi Jaemin đặt tay lên mông em, giúp em tìm lại được cân bằng.

Và rồi một suy nghĩ lóe lên trong đầu Jaemin, hoàn toàn ngoài sự mong đợi của cậu, khiến não bộ chỉ kịp suy xét lại một lần cuối trước khi tay cậu nhanh nhảu vỗ một cái lên mông em, không quá mạnh, nhưng đủ để khiến Jeno giật nảy mình, hơi thở đứt quãng.

‘xinh yêu chơi hết mình cho tớ xem nào(**)’ Jaemin thì thầm vào tai em, bằng chất giọng khàn trầm của mình, khi Jeno đong đưa hông em cùng cậu, ngả đầu mình lên vai cậu và rải lên đó những nụ hôn.

Mọi chuyện hoàn toàn nằm ngoài sự trông đợi của Jaemin, khi Jeno cắn nhẹ lên người cậu. Cậu gỡ vòng tay mình ra điều chỉnh lại một chút, để có thể ôm Jeno thêm sát vào người mình, để em có thể tận hứng khi đang đong đưa trên đùi cậu.

‘đừng có xấu tính như thế chứ,’ Jeno rên nhẹ lên khi em dần ổn định được nhịp thở ‘ai cho cậu làm trò đó hả?’

‘trò nào cơ?’

‘ưm, cậu biết rõ mà.’ hai má em hồng lên. ‘với lại, có muốn tớ giúp cậu giải quyết không?’

‘không sao, tớ ra rồi,’ Jaemin nở nụ cười méo xệch. Cậu thực sự đã lên đỉnh, ngay khoảnh khắc cậu cảm nhận được Jeno cắn phập răng em lên da thịt mình.

‘nhưng tớ còn chưa đụng vào cậu mà,’ Jeno nói với vẻ mặt đầy kinh ngạc. ‘liệu có phải tớ, đã trở thành thánh xoạc (***) rồi không?’

Jaemin khịt mũi, cố gắng giấu đi sự hưng phấn của mình. ‘mơ đi’

Bầu không khí trong phòng lúc này, tràn ngập tín hương của hai người, đến mức chỉ cần cửa sổ phòng mở ra một kẽ hở nhỏ thôi, thì bất cứ ai cũng có thể biết được chuyện gì đang xảy ra đằng sau bốn bức tường kia. Dạo gần đây, Chu và Seok cũng bắt đầu tránh xa họ mà ở lì trong tháp mèo nơi góc phòng khách. Có lẽ như vậy lại tốt hơn. Dù gì, sau vài hôm nữa, Jaemin cũng chỉ muốn Jeno cho riêng mình cậu. Từ độ ấm tỏa ra từ da thịt Jeno và cái cách mà thậm chỉ Jaemin không cần phải chạm vào em để nhận ra, ngày ấy đang gần kề rồi.

Sáng hôm sau là một ngày ấm áp. Khi Jaemin nằm trên giường cùng Jeno và được em chiếm dụng như một chiếc lò sưởi cá nhân. Sở hữu một cơ thể có thân nhiệt cao hơn nhiệt độ trung bình cũng khá là có ích— bởi Jeno giống như một chú mèo nhỏ, luôn ghé sát đến bất cứ nguồn nhiệt nào em có thể tìm thấy khi em muốn ngủ. Dù sao thì, nằm trong ổ chăn cũng đủ ấm áp và thoải mái, nên khi báo thức của Jeno vang lên, hai mắt em vẫn nhắm chặt khi đang lầm bầm một tràng dài ‘không muốn, không muốn dậy đâu’ nơi lồng ngực Jaemin.

Jaemin bật cười. Cậu đã tỉnh ngủ từ khoảng nửa tiếng trước, luồn những ngón tay mình qua mái tóc Jeno và dùng đầu em làm chỗ dựa cho điện thoại của mình. ‘buổi sáng tốt lành’

‘tắt đi mà,’ Jeno càu nhàu, ghì móng tay mình vào lưng áo Jaemin, cho đến khi cậu xoay người, tìm kiếm chiếc điện thoại và tắt báo thức, thì em mới bắt đầu quay lại dụi vào người cậu. ‘người yêu tớ là nhất í.’

‘chúc mừng kỉ niệm của chúng mình.’ Jaemin nói nhẹ, và Jeno ậm ừ, ghé đến để hôn cậu khi hai mắt còn nhắm tịt.

Kết quả, hai môi em hạ cánh nhầm lên sườn mặt cậu, và em cứ lần mò như thế mà để lỡ mất môi Jaemin cho đến khi cậu phát chán vì Jeno lại đặt một nụ hôn lên chóp mũi thay vì môi cậu.

‘ đây đây,’ Jaemin ôm lấy gương mặt Jeno và hôn lên môi em. Sau đó, Jeno tách khỏi nụ hôn, dùng tay che miệng lại và trợn mắt nhìn Jaemin.

‘cậu đánh răng rồi á?’

‘đương nhiên là rồi. Dậy xong tớ đánh liền mà.’

‘cậu có bị gì không thế?’ Jeno rít lên, thanh âm nghẹn lại, trước khi em lăn đến nhèo nhẽo. ‘trời ơi, người yêu tui là con người của bình minh, cứu tui.’

‘nhờ anh đây là tuýp người ngủ dậy lúc sáng sớm mà cưng mới có bữa ăn sáng đấy nhá, nên cưng phải biết quý trọng vì anh đây đã thức dậy khi ông mặt trời vừa ló qua khung cửa sổ, và chim hót líu lo trên cành. Nghĩ đi !!’

Jeno lăn về chỗ cũ, lén nhìn cậu. ‘thôi được rồi, lẽ ra chúng mình đã có thể hôn hít trao đổi hơi thở sáng sớm đầy tởm lợm cùng nhau nếu như cậu không quyết định sống như người lành mạnh và ngủ dậy ở thời điểm hết sức bình thưởng như thế này.’

‘thôi thôi tớ thua,’ Jaemin nói, trước khi chống đẩy cả cơ thể mình bằng hai cùi chỏ, nhìn sang Jeno ‘cậu vẫn ổn chứ?’

‘ừ, vẫn ổn.’ Jeno vươn mình như một chú mèo, tay chân nhoài ra khắp những chiếc gối em chôm được từ khắp nơi trong căn hộ. Em nhìn lên cậu mỉm cười, những ngón tay vòng quanh cổ tay Jaemin trước khi nhấc nó lên và đặt nhẹ một nụ hôn ‘chúc mừng ngày kỉ niệm của chúng mình, Jaemin à.’

.

T/n:

(*) nguyên văn là cabin fever: một biểu hiện ngột ngạt, bức bối khi con người ở trong một không gian biệt lập trong thời gian dài

(**) nguyên văn jaemin nói là ‘come for me baby’, come = cum

(***) nguyên văn là sex god :)))


	5. Chapter 5

Jaemin đưa Jeno rời khỏi giường để đánh răng, sau đó cả hai sẽ cùng dùng bữa sáng. Và quả thật, cậu đã “đưa Jeno rời khỏi giường” đúng theo nghĩa đen là vác Jeno và đám mùng mền của em ra ngoài phòng khách, thảy lên ghế sofa xong mới đi chuẩn bị bữa sáng, sau đó lại tự tay múc từng thìa cơm kèm trứng mớm cho Jeno, và kết thúc bữa ăn bằng một dĩa trái cây cũng tự cậu bưng tới.

‘cứ như thể cậu quên luôn cách sinh hoạt như người bình thường í.’ nhìn Jeno từ chối dùng tay để ăn khiến cậu thấy khá buồn cười. ‘cứ mỗi lần đến kì phát tình cậu đều vô dụng như vậy à? nếu là thế thật thì tớ không chắc chức vụ bảo mẫu này của tớ có đảm đương nổi những chuyện sắp tới hay không nha’

Jeno nuốt miếng thức ăn cuối cùng trước khi đáp trả lại Jaemin. ‘thì đúng là vậy mà. Giờ cậu có thể xuống lầu, mua trà sữa cho tớ được không? Loại đựng trong bình trong suốt, không có trân châu á. tự dưng tớ khát nước quá.’ sau đó em chấm dứt câu nói cuối của mình bằng một chiếc bĩu môi phụng phịu.

‘ở nhà có trà và sữa đấy, sao không tự làm đi?’

‘nhưng vị không giống nhau.’ Jeno khẽ chun mũi. ‘đi mà? Chờ cậu về đến nhà, tụi mình có thể xem phim nè, hoặc làm những gì cậu muốn nè, sau đó đặt đồ ăn tối nè, rồi tớ sẽ tặng cậu một món quà nè, rồi tụi mình—’ em nhướn mày đầy vẻ mời gọi, và Jaemin xem đó như một tín hiệu, à không, giống như một bảng đèn chói lọi nhấp nháy một hàng chữ CHỊCH CHỊCH CHỊCH hơn.

‘thôi được rồi,’ cậu đáp lại em, như một phản xạ có điều kiện trước bất kì đòi hỏi nào từ Jeno. ‘để tớ mặc quần vào cái đã.’

Lúc Jaemin đặt chân bước ra khỏi nhà, ý nghĩ đầu tiên xuất hiện trong đầu cậu là không khí dạo này thật trong lành, và rồi cậu chợt nhận ra, thứ thay đổi thực sự, không phải là bầu không khí bên ngoài— mà là mùi hương ngào ngạt của Jeno, đã bao phủ khắp căn hộ nhỏ của bọn họ. Cậu hít vào một hơi, đi thẳng đến cửa hàng tiện lợi, tìm được món đồ uống mà Jeno muốn, sau khi nhìn quanh quất một vòng, cậu quyết định lấy thêm một vài món ăn vặt và bánh mì trước khi đến quầy thanh toán.

Khi Jaemin trở về căn hộ, có một vài thứ lọt ngay vào tầm quan sát của cậu:

Một, căn phòng khách không một bóng người, Jeno không còn ngồi trên ghế sofa nữa. Không mất quá nhiều thời gian để cậu nhận ra em đang ở đâu lúc này.

Hai, Chu và Seok đang yên vị trên đỉnh cao nhất của tháp mèo, chen chúc nhau trong chiếc ổ nhỏ, dù rằng cả hai rất ít khi nằm cùng nhau trong một không gian.

Ba—

Jaemin hít vào. Thở ra.

Và cậu biết…

Cậu dường như không còn nhớ nổi điều gì, ngay cả chiếc túi cậu đang cầm trượt khỏi những ngón tay cậu và rơi xuống sàn, cái cách mà cậu quỳ xuống nhặt nó lên và cất nó vào tủ lạnh, và những bước chân cậu vô thức hướng về phía phòng ngủ.

Cánh cửa phòng đang khép lại, và khi Jaemin đẩy nhẹ nó ra, một cách thận trọng, như có thứ gì đó cậu không lường trước được, dù cho bản thân cậu biết rõ điều gì đang chờ đợi mình. Chào đón cậu là một luồng hương thơm ngào ngạt, lôi cuốn, ngọt ngào và mãnh liệt. Cậu tiến một bước về phía trước, từng bước từng bước một, cho đến khi bản thân cậu đang đứng cạnh đầu giường.

‘xinh yêu này’ cậu xuýt xoa.’nhìn cậu mà xem’

Kể từ lúc Jaemin bước vào phòng, Jeno đã nhìn theo từng bước chân của cậu, ánh mắt em nặng nề và tối lại. Em vẫn cuộn mình trong ổ chăn, nhưng có điều gì đó ở Jeno càng khiến Jaemin thêm khó cưỡng lại. cậu vẫn đang trong thời gian dùng thuốc ức chế, có lẽ đó là lí do duy nhất giải thích vì sao cậu vẫn chưa lao đến Jeno và ngấu nghiến từng tấc da thịt trần trụi của em ngay lúc này. Thế nhưng, mùi hương tỏa ra từ cơ thể Jeno dường như đang đẩy cậu đến tận cùng giới hạn. Dáng vẻ của em— mùi thơm của em—Jaemin cúi xuống, đầu Jeno ngả về sau, cuốn cậu vào một nụ hôn chậm và sâu— hương vị của em—quá đỗi ngon miệng.

‘tớ nghĩ tớ bị kích thích mạnh vì không có cậu bên cạnh, lũ mèo bắt đầu cuống lên. Tớ đã cố khiến bọn nhóc trấn tĩnh lại và áp chế cơn kích thích này.’ Jeno thở gấp, những ngón tay quấn lấy vải áo Jaemin và kéo cậu nằm xuống giường. Jaemin chống đầu gối lên giường, cả cơ thể cậu áp lên người em. ‘nhưng tớ nghĩ, tớ chỉ muốn cậu lúc này thôi.’

Em mỉm cười nhìn cậu, thật xinh đẹp và dịu dàng, như tất cả những hình dung ở em mà cậu yêu tha thiết, và Jaemin để mặc bản thân cậu chìm đắm vào niềm ham muốn của chính mình. Cậu áp sát mình vào cơ thể Jeno, cảm nhận dục vọng của em cọ nhẹ nơi đùi mình, và hôn em cho đến khi tiếng nức nở của em tràn vào khoang miệng cậu, khiến cho những âm thanh dụ hoặc, đứt quãng ấy thêm mê luyến, tuyệt vọng.

Một cảm giác không mấy dễ chịu cuộn lên trong tích tắc khi cậu gỡ mình khỏi vòng tay Jeno để trút bỏ quần áo, nhưng cậu nhanh chóng quay lại với em, nhanh đến nỗi Jeno không có thời gian kịp thấy lưu luyến trước sự tách rời thoáng chốc này.

‘cậu thơm quá,’ Jaemin thì thầm, rải những dấu hôn dọc cổ họng Jeno, nhận về tiếng rên khẽ của em, và những ngón tay em đan vào mái tóc cậu. ‘khi tớ vắng mặt, cậu có nghĩ về tớ không, có tự an ủi chính mình không?’

‘không,’ Jeno thở gấp, lưng cong lên khi Jaemin di chuyển xuống phía dưới, miệng cậu ngậm lấy đầu ngực em, những ngón tay ve vuốt vùng bụng săn chắc. ‘tớ không— không muốn làm chuyện đó khi không có cậu bên cạnh. Tớ muốn mọi thứ phải thật đặc biệt, có phải không?’

Jaemin trầm giọng, thầm thỏa mãn với khả năng kiềm chế của Jeno, ngay cả khi em đang trong kì động tình. ‘ừ, đúng vậy. Jeno xinh đẹp của tớ’

Cậu nói, khi đang hôn lên vùng hông mềm mại của em. ‘đôi mắt xinh đẹp này, cánh môi xinh đẹp này, và cơ thể xinh đẹp này nữa, chúa ơi, không ai có thể sánh bằng.’

Dục vọng Jeno cương lên, dựng đứng ngay trước bụng em, và Jaemin liếm một đường ướt át dọc chiều dài lên đến tận đỉnh. Có một chút dịch lỏng tuôn ra, và Jaemin ngậm lấy phần đỉnh trong miệng mình, cuốn lấy em bằng đầu lưỡi của cậu, và phun nhẹ ra khiến Jeno bật khẽ một tiếng thổn thức. ‘nhìn xem bé cưng của cậu hăng hái chưa này, đáng yêu quá đi mất. Có muốn tớ ngậm lấy nó không? Có muốn tớ giúp cậu giải phóng không? Hay cậu muốn tớ thỏa mãn cậu bằng những ngón tay và cái lưỡi này?’

‘Jaemin à’ Jeno nức nở. ‘xin cậu đấy. Tớ muốn cậu, bất cứ thứ gì đều được.’

‘bất cứ thứ gì ư?’ Jaemin nhắc lại, và cậu cúi xuống ngón tay quét một vòng quanh lối vào của em, cảm giác ẩm ướt lạ lẫm bên dưới khiến tâm trí cậu thoáng trống rỗng. Cậu, luôn phải dùng gel bôi trơn khi ân ái với Jeno, ngay lúc này chợt nhận ra, điều này đã không còn cần thiết nữa. Vì cậu ấy muốn mình, cơ thể cậu ấy muốn mình, Jaemin nghĩ, và luồng nhiệt nhen nhóm trong lí trí cậu bốc lên mỗi lúc một mãnh liệt. Cậu đưa một ngón tay vào trong cơ thể Jeno không một chút cản trở, và lại đưa thêm ngón tiếp theo vào bên trong, khiến Jeno quằn mình lên sung sướng.

‘bất cứ thứ gì,’ Jeno trút một tiếng thở dài, và Jaemin chưa bao giờ có thể cưỡng lại được em. Cậu cúi đầu xuống thấp, rút những ngón tay ra để nới rộng lối vào của em, và đẩy lưỡi mình vào trong, khiến em oằn mình trong vòng tay cậu đang ôm chặt lấy hông em. ‘nữa đi Jaemin, tớ sắp ra rồi, nữa đi—’

Jaemin đẩy ngón tay mình trở vào trong, lần này sâu hơn lần trước, tách mở thành trong của em, và thăm dò cho đến khi cậu tìm được điểm nhạy cảm. Cứ thế, cậu đưa đẩy lưỡi và tay mình, khiến Jeno rên lên, đến mức cậu phải ngạc nhiên vì không một ai đến gõ cửa nhà cậu và nhắc cả hai giảm âm lượng lại. Hoặc có lẽ bọn họ có thể đánh hơi được cơn động tình này từ bên ngoài, và nhận ra không nên làm phiền cậu và em lúc này. Thú thật thì, Jaemin cũng không để tâm nhiều đến việc hàng xóm nghĩ gì về bọn cậu.

Jeno vẫn đang van nài cậu, em đưa đẩy chính mình về gần sát mặt cậu, hai đùi quấn quanh đầu Jaemin, và van xin. Vì vậy, cậu đảo lưỡi mình bên trong vách thịt em nhanh hơn, những ngón tay cong lại thành thạo, và Jeno giải tỏa tất cả với một tiếng thét, chất dịch tuôn ra khắp bụng và ngực em, hai đùi yếu ớt thả rơi bên vai cậu.

‘cậu ổn chứ?’ Jaemin lên tiếng, và Jeno nhìn cậu. Jaemin biết bộ dạng lúc này của mình ra sao, môi cậu bóng loáng nước bọt và dịch nhờn, mái tóc bị khỏa rối bởi những lần kéo đẩy của Jeno. Dục vọng của em vẫn còn cương nhẹ, và Jaemin lướt một ngón tay qua dịch thể nơi bụng em, đưa lên miệng mình.

‘có muốn nếm thử mùi vị của chính mình không?’

Cậu lao về phía trước, trao cho Jeno một nụ hôn ướt át, lộn xộn, và cậu có thể nếm được vị ngọt trong miệng em. Jeno có vị của những miếng xoài và cherry mà em đã dùng cho bữa sáng, Jaemin đảo lưỡi quanh khoang miệng Jeno, cuốn lấy lưỡi em và cắn nhẹ lên môi em. Đối diện với Jeno ở khoảng cách này khiến đầu cậu váng lên, cơn động tình diễn ra quá mãnh liệt, cậu buộc mình phải cắt ngang nụ hôn và nhìn xuống Jeno, bàn tay vuốt nhẹ trán em và lùa tóc em khỏi gương mặt.

‘cậu vẫn ổn chứ’

‘tụi mình làm ngay đi Jaemin,’ Jeno rền rĩ, đẩy hông mình về phía cậu. Cho đến khi em với xuống, những ngón tay vòng quanh dục vọng của Jaemin, khiến cậu giật mình nhận ra, cậu đã dành mọi sự tập trung để thỏa mãn Jeno mà quên đi cả chính mình, lúc này đang cương lên nhức nhối. Và cậu có thể thấy Jeno đang nhìn nó đầy khát khao. ‘tớ muốn thứ này vùi sâu bên trong tớ.’

Jaemin nuốt khan, cổ họng cậu nghẹn cứng lại, vòm miệng khô khốc và buồng phổi đang gào thét như muốn vỡ ra. Jeno rời tay khỏi người cậu, để giữ lấy chân mình và mở rộng chúng sang hai bên.

Cậu cắm hai ngón tay mình vào bên trong Jeno, khiến em rên lên tán thưởng, không lâu sau cậu lại thêm một ngón nữa và bắt đầu nới rộng vách thịt bên trong em. Jeno lúc này ướt đẫm nước, dịch thể từ lối vào thấm ướt ngón tay cậu và chảy dọc xuống đùi em. Bầu không khí nóng ẩm trong phòng khiến Jaemin thấy ngạt thở, và hơi nóng tỏa ra từ cơ thể Jeno không khiến tình hình trở nên khá hơn.

‘Jaemin à,’ tiếng Jeno vang lên thôi thúc, em đẩy hông mình trở lại những ngón tay cậu đầy hấp tấp, khiến Jaemin nghiến chặt răng mình.

‘tớ muốn chắc chắn rằng cậu đã sẵn sàng Jeno ạ, tớ không muốn làm cậu đau—’

‘tớ sẵn sàng rồi, xin cậu đấy, tớ đã sẵn sàng từ rất lâu rồi. Đi mà Jaemin, lấp đầy tớ đi—’ giọng em cao vút, như sắp vụn vỡ, khi em đưa đẩy mông mình ở một góc độ đủ để ngón tay Jaemin chạm vào điểm nhạy cảm bên trong em. ‘tớ muốn cậu’

Cậu rút tay ra khỏi lối vào của Jeno, một tay siết lấy đùi em, tay còn lại nắm giữ dục vọng của chính mình, ve vuốt nó trước lối vào của Jeno, ngắm nhìn cái miệng nhỏ ấy khẽ co lại, và Jeno đá nhẹ vào sườn cậu đầy nóng nảy.

‘được rồi được rồi, có tớ ở đây rồi,’ Jaemin thì thầm, như là tự nói với chính mình hơn là nói với Jeno. Cậu cúi xuống thấp, đặt dục vọng của mình trước lối vào của em.

Cậu đẩy hông dứt khoát, đắm mình vào hơi ấm chặt chẽ của Jeno, thầm cảm thán về cảm giác tuyệt diệu này, cảm giác ướt át và ấm áp mà Jeno đem lại, khi em ghim những ngón tay mình vào lưng cậu.

‘Jeno— con mẹ nó, cậu tuyệt lắm cưng à’ cậu gằn giọng, vùi đầu vào cổ em rít một hơi, và nhận ra em đang vòng tay quanh cổ cậu và kéo cậu về sát mình.

‘Jaemin nhanh lên, mau lấp đầy tớ đi,’ Jeno thổn thức, và Jaemin chồm lên người em, bắt đầu đưa đẩy dục vọng ra vào cỗ nhiệt bên trong em. Mọi thứ quá đỗi diệu kì, khi mỗi một cú đẩy hông của cậu có thể khiến Jeno bật khóc nghẹn ngào, mỗi một tiếng thổn thức em thoát ra đều có thể bùng lên niềm khao khát đang choán lấy lí trí cậu.

Khi Jaemin gần đạt đến cao trào, kể từ khoảnh khắc cậu bước vào và đánh hơi được mùi hương của Jeno đã phủ kín căn phòng. Cậu có thể cảm nhận được thứ ấy đang sục sôi, như muốn phun trào khi cậu đâm sâu vào trong Jeno, và rồi, cậu thậm chí còn không nhận ra hai mắt mình đang nhắm chặt cho đến khi Jeno ôm lấy cằm mình.

‘Jaemin, nhìn tớ này.’ giọng em thì thầm, có chút khản đặc. Và cậu mở mắt nhìn em.

Trông Jeno thật xinh đẹp. Em trong mắt cậu lúc nào cũng xinh đẹp, nhưng duy chỉ có khoảnh khắc này, có một điều gì đó thật khác biệt, thật mới mẻ khi Jaemin ngắm nhìn em. Cơ thể em bung nở như một đóa hoa giữa khăn trải giường, hai má em đỏ ửng, ánh nhìn em tối lại và tan rã. Và Jaemin muốn khắc ghi hình ảnh này vào trong tâm trí mình, để cậu có thể luôn nhớ đến Jeno của hiện tại, để thấy được một Jeno xinh đẹp nhường nào, và để đắm mình vào khoảnh khắc này cho đến cả cuộc đời về sau.

‘xuất ra bên trong tớ đi Jaemin, lấp đầy tớ, để tở trở thành của cậu đi.’ giọng em trầm thấp, tay em tìm lấy tay cậu và đan những ngón tay của cả hai vào nhau, khiến Jaemin như muốn ngừng thở. hông cậu thoáng ngưng lại, cậu ấn chặt Jeno trở lại giường, những ngón tay siết lấy tay em.

‘có muốn tớ trở thành omega của cậu không? Còn chần chừ gì nữa, làm ngay đi Jaemin.’

‘Jeno, tớ sắp—’

Jeno uốn hông mình về sát dục vọng của Jaemin, đầy chủ ý, như cái cách mà em ngẩng lên nhìn cậu mỉm cười và nói, ‘tớ yêu cậu.’ và như một hệ quả tất yếu, cậu tận lực vùi sâu vào trong cơ thể đang mở ra mời gọi của Jeno, để thân mình đổ ập lên ngực Jeno, để khỏa lấp niềm khao khát được cận kề em. Cơ thể cậu như đang gào thét với chính mình, rằng hãy ôm lấy em, ve vuốt em và nút chặt em đi (*).

Và rồi Jaemin thúc mạnh vào bên trong em lần cuối, trước khi phóng xuất tất cả, đến khi tầm nhìn cậu trở nên trắng xóa.

‘tớ có thể,’ cậu lên tiếng sau khi điều chỉnh lại nhịp thở, cả cơ thể vẫn đang nằm bên trên người Jeno, ‘có thể lăn khỏi người cậu, nếu cậu muốn’

Jeno nhìn cậu ngây ngẩn — Jaemin biết cơn động tình của omega sẽ đến theo từng đợt, và cơn đầu tiên có lẽ đã kết thúc rồi. Không gì có thể báo trước cơn động tình tiếp theo sẽ đến khi nào, nên cậu vùi mặt mình vào cổ Jeno, hôn lên từng mạch máu nhô lên nơi cổ em và để lại những dấu hôn. Và rồi Jaemin chợt nghĩ, Jeno sẽ phản ứng thế nào khi nhìn thấy cổ mình trong gương vào ngày mai nhỉ.

‘tớ không nghĩ là cậu lăn được đâu.’ Jeno chỉ về nơi gắn kết giữa hai người, lối vào của em bị lấp đầy bởi kết của cậu, và Jaemin ngẩng đầu lên, chớp mắt. Chẳng lẽ cậu lại u mê đến mức không hề phát hiện ra điều này? Cậu thử cử động, chỉ để xem điều gì sẽ xảy ra sau đó. và gốc kết của cậu hút chặt lấy từng vòng cơ của em, khiến Jeno rên lên, một chuỗi thanh âm lớn và rã rời đủ để Jaemin chắc rằng, sẽ có người phải nghe thấy nó. ‘đệt!’

‘thích không?’ Jaemin hỏi, và Jeno gật nhẹ đầu. ‘cậu có muốn tớ—’

“mm, chưa đâu. Tớ mệt rồi, chỉ muốn giữ thế này mãi thôi’

Rốt cuộc, Jaemin thiếp đi một lúc, khi vẫn đang vùi mình bên trong Jeno. Và chẳng mấy chốc, Jeno đã lay tỉnh cậu, cho đến khi cậu chớp mắt và lăn sang một bên, cho đến khi Jeno ngồi lên người cậu, cùng dục vọng của cậu đang chôn chặt trong cơ thể mình. Jaemin có thể thấy việc này sẽ gây ra đau đớn nhường nào, bởi thông thường kết của cậu sẽ không phình to đến mức này. Và khi cậu định dỗ Jeno rằng mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi, rằng em không cần phải gắng gượng, Jeno đã nghiến chặt răng, hai tay ấn lên bụng cậu và nhún mạnh hông mình.

‘đm, sao cậu vẫn chặt như thế,’ Jaemin gầm lên, hai tay di chuyển đến đùi em, hông em, hay bất cứ bộ phận nào cậu có thể bắt lấy, những ngón tay cậu ấn chặt lên da thịt em, cho đến khi hằn vết.

Tín hương đặc trưng của omega khi động tình lại tỏa ra ngào ngạt, và Jaemin định sẽ cho Jeno cưỡi lên người cậu để tự thỏa mãn bản thân. Khi Jeno dựa người về phía sau, tìm được tư thế mà em thích, hai tay em bám lên đùi cậu trong khi đang nhún mình lên xuống không ngừng nghỉ, và rồi em phóng xuất khắp bụng cậu, miệng gọi tên cậu đầy ham muốn.

‘không được, cưng à, tớ không thể—’ Jaemin van xin, khiến nụ cười trên môi Jeno thêm phần ma mị, và xảo quyệt, khi em thít chặt lấy chiều dài của cậu. Em đặt một nụ hôn xuống cằm cậu, và Jaemin nuốt khan. Một Jeno trong kì động tình là một Jeno khó đoán, có phần nguy hiểm.

‘nút chặt tớ đi, tớ biết cậu làm được mà,’ Jeno gừ nhẹ, nhấn ngón cái của em lên bụng dưới của cậu, khiến Jaemin không thể cưỡng lại được bởi cái cách mà dục vọng của cậu trướng lên trước hành động ấy, và cậu nghĩ, sau tất cả, Jeno thực sự có thể đạt được những gì mà em muốn. ‘alpha của tớ.’

Và, bất cứ điều gì liên quan đến Jaemin đều dẫn đến một kết luận: Jeno luôn đúng.

.

.

(*) knot/knotting – kết/tạo kết: chỉ xuất hiện ở alpha, kết nằm ở gốc dương vật. Khi gần đến thời điểm phóng xuất, kết sẽ phình lên cho đến khi việc phóng tinh hoàn tất và ngăn không cho tinh dịch tràn ra ngoài khoang sinh sản của omega ( hành động này mình dịch là ‘nút chặt’)


	6. Chapter 6

Jaemin muốn chợp mắt một chút trong lúc chờ đợi quá trình tạo kết hoàn thành, vì vậy khi Jeno bắt đầu thả lỏng, cậu liền ôm em vào lòng, tránh đi những vị trí bị thấm ướt trên ga giường mà họ đùa rằng đó là khu vực Jaemin nguy hiểm (‘nghe chả vui tẹo nào nhỉ, rõ ràng 90% là do dịch thể của cậu mà’, cánh tay Jaemin siết lại, và Jeno phá lên cười cho đến khi cậu chịu nới lỏng vòng ôm). Cảm giác này cũng không tệ chút nào, khi được chìm vào giấc ngủ cùng người thương đang nằm gọn trong lòng mình.

Lúc Jaemin tỉnh giấc, trời đã tối muộn, và hạ thân cậu đã có thể rút ra khỏi người của Jeno. Lần này, cậu có thể cảm nhận cơn sóng nhiệt ấy đang dâng lên trước cả khi Jeno kịp phản ứng, mọi giác quan của cậu trở nên nhạy bén hơn trước mùi hương quen thuộc của omega trong kì phát tình. Jeno hãy còn chớp mắt ngái ngủ, bàn tay em cào nhẹ khắp người cậu.

‘bé bi ơi, có muốn một lần nữa không?’ Jaemin hỏi, tay di chuyển đến hai bên hông em, xoa nắn chúng theo chiều của vòng tròn. Và có lẽ họ sẽ làm tình trong tư thế như lúc này, với một chân của em vòng qua eo cậu. Vì Jaemin dường như đã thấm mệt, và cậu nghĩ rằng Jeno cũng đã kiệt sức rồi. Hoặc không. Cậu cũng không chắc nữa, liệu kì phát tình có thể lấn át hết mọi nhu cầu ngủ nghỉ cơ bản của một con người.

‘không,’ Jeno lầm bầm. Hai tay Jaemin thoáng ngưng lại.

‘không à?’

‘người tớ dính dớp khó chịu rồi, giờ chỉ muốn tắm thôi.’ giọng em vang lên đầy than vãn, cơ thể em áp sát vào người Jaemin, và chỉ bấy nhiêu thôi, đã khiến cho hạ thân cậu muốn ngẩng đầu.

‘cậu muốn tắm hả?’ Jaemin thầm suy xét về việc liệu có nên đi tắm ngay lúc này hay không, vì rõ ràng sớm muộn gì Jeno cũng sẽ trèo lên người cậu và đòi hỏi không ngừng nghỉ.

Cậu kéo tay Jeno, lôi em rời khỏi giường, và cứ thế cả hai thất thểu bước vào phòng tắm. Cậu đưa mắt nhìn em, rồi nhìn đến những dấu hôn trải khắp cơ thể em, như những tinh vân rực rỡ giữa thiên hà xinh đẹp. Hai bên hông em in đậm dấu tay cậu, từng vết từng vết hằn sâu xuống từng đường cong quyến rũ, và cậu còn thấy những dấu hôn ám muội bên trong đùi, cùng dòng dịch thể chảy dọc xuống cổ chân em— thứ dịch thể chỉ thuộc về duy nhất một mình Jaemin, và những ý nghĩ như thế lại chẳng thể xoa dịu được dục hỏa đang âm ỷ nơi hạ thân cậu.

Họ xả nước ấm vào bồn, Jeno ngồi dựa vào lồng ngực cậu, mái tóc em buông xõa trước cằm cậu ngứa ngáy.

Jeno nghiêng đầu, miết môi mình lên cần cổ Jaemin, và áp sát mông mình xuống hạ thân của cậu. ‘tớ nghĩ, hay mình chơi trò gì vui vui đi,’ em thở ra nhẹ nhàng, trước phản ứng không mấy bất ngờ của Jaemin. ‘trò gì hư hỏng một chút nhé.’ (*)

Lẽ ra Jaemin nên biết ý định em người yêu của mình vốn chẳng tốt đẹp gì mà.

Và thế là, cậu để em quỳ trên hai đầu gối và ngả người về phía thành bồn, còn cậu áp chặt sau lưng Jeno, tiến sâu vào vách thịt mềm mại ẩm ướt của em, che phủ cơ thể em bằng cơ thể mình, và phủ những dấu hôn phía sau cổ em.

Cậu xâm chiếm em đầy mạnh bạo, không nhân nhượng, không nắm tay như lúc ở trên giường, kể cả những nụ hôn tràn ngập sự dịu dàng— vì với một Jeno như lúc này, với da thịt em trắng ngần lộ ra như một bức họa sơn dầu mặc cho Jaemin ngắm nhìn và tô điểm. Cậu thúc vào bên trong em không ngừng nghỉ, hông cậu xô mạnh vào mông em. Tiếng nước bập bõm bao phủ xung quanh họ, kết hợp với âm thanh ẩm ướt phát ra khi dục vọng của cậu thúc sâu vào bên trong em. Tất cả tạo nên một cảnh tượng đầy nhục dục. Một vài phút sau, khi Jeno bắt đầu đạt đến cao trào, tay cậu xoay vòng quanh dục vọng của em, giúp em phóng xuất tất cả.

‘Jaemin à,’ Jeno thở ra—đầy thổn thức— khi cơ thể em đang run lên bên dưới cậu. Hai chân em cũng run rẩy vì sức nặng khiến em gần như muốn trượt ngã, nhưng may thay Jaemin đã kịp giữ lấy em và ôm em thật chặt.

Và cứ thế, Jaemin tiếp tục để lại vết cắn trên khắp da thịt em, cậu gặm nhấm dọc vai em, đến vành tai em, và rồi dừng lại ở nơi cần cổ. Cậu vùi mặt vào hõm cổ em, hít lấy hương thơm chỉ thuộc về duy nhất omega của cậu, và cậu cắn xuống, liếm lấy vết cắn ấy trước khi ghé đến thực hiện một vết cắn khác. Tay cậu vòng qua cơ thể Jeno, ôm lấy vòng eo thon nhỏ của em, những ngón tay ve vuốt bụng em, và cậu tự hỏi, chiếc bụng phẳng mịn này trông sẽ thế nào khi nó trở nên căng tròn, chứa đựng bên trong những đứa con của bọn họ.

Chỉ với ý nghĩ ấy thôi đã đủ khiến Jaemin đạt đến cao trào, và rồi, cậu xuất ra bên trong em với một tiếng gầm đứt quãng.

.

Không lâu sau, Jaemin đưa cả hai ngâm mình trở lại trong bồn tắm. Cơ thể Jeno mềm oặt như không xương, em chỉ nằm tựa vào người Jaemin và thổi bay những bọt bóng nổi trên mặt nước. Cả hai cứ ngâm mình trong bồn một lúc cho đến khi da họ bắt đầu nhăn lại, đủ để Jaemin phải lôi Jeno đang cười khúc khích ra khỏi bồn tắm (‘tụi mình bây giờ trông chả khác gì nho khô ấy Jaemin! Chờ đã, liệu bé cưng của tụi mình cũng sẽ nhăn lại không nhỉ? Tớ biết ngay là tụi mình bày trò chơi ngu rồi mà!’) bọc một chiếc khăn tắm quanh người em và thảy em lên giường ngủ. Jeno vẫn cười như dở khi Jaemin trở về từ phòng khách cùng một chiếc túi và thảy nó về phía em.

Cậu nhảy tót lên giường, kéo chăn lên cao hơn đùi, Jeno nhìn cậu, trán khẽ nhăn lại vì bối rối.

‘gì thế?’

‘quà cho cậu đó,’ Jaemin nói ngắn gọn. ‘mở ra đi.’

‘nhưng bọn mình đang trần như nhộng thế này.’

‘thế thì tớ sẽ cất lại rồi đưa cho cậu sau khi kết thúc kì nhiệt vậy, dù gì tớ cũng không biết bọn mình sẽ ở trần như vậy mất bao lâu. Tùy cưng thôi.’

‘thôi mở ngay đây,’ Jeno nói nhanh, tay thoăn thoắt tháo gỡ lớp giấy gói ánh bạc. Em nhìn chiếc hộp bên trong, mắt liếc nhìn Jaemin đầy tò mò trước khi mở nắp hộp. Sau đó, em sà vào lòng cậu, tặng lên gương mặt cậu những nụ hôn. ‘chúa ơi, tớ đã bảo là không có gì to tát đâu mà!’ em nói giữa những nụ hôn và nhìn đôi giày balenciaga mới đầy trìu mến.

Jaemin nói đầy hồ hởi. ‘trên điện thoại cậu có lưu lại dấu trang, tựa đề là muốn nhưng không thể mua vì em là đỗ nghèo khỉ, hỏi sao tớ không đành lòng hả?

‘nhưng cậu thực sự không cần phải làm vậy mà,’ giọng em nhẹ tênh. ‘thế này là quá lắm í. Sao tớ dám đi?’

‘thì xỏ vào mà đi thôi, không đi là tớ đi đấy nhá. Đùa thế thôi, tớ sắm luôn một đôi cho mình rồi.’ Jaemin ngả người ra sau, nhìn Jeno cẩn thận cất đôi giày vào hộp và đặt nó bên dưới gầm giường. Sau đó em trở lại với một chiếc túi đen trong tay.

‘u chu chu. Gì thế này, đồ chơi à? Phải chuỗi hạt không?’ (*)

Cậu nháy mắt đầy khoa trương, và Jeno nhìn cậu đầy kì thị. ‘không, nhưng tớ đang nghĩ nếu cậu còn đói khát như thế thì tụi mình không nên ở trần ngay lúc này.’

Jeno đưa tay vào trong túi, lấy ra một chiếc hộp nhỏ, và cổ họng Jaemin chợt khô khốc.

‘vì cậu có thể tự mua được bất cứ thứ gì cậu muốn nên tớ cũng không biết có thể mua được cái gì, nên là, đây.’

Tay em chạm vào phần nắp, và chiếc hộp bật mở. Bên trong hộp là một cặp nhẫn nằm gọn trên một miếng đệm nhung. Kiểu dáng hai chiếc nhẫn tương tự nhau, hai dải vân đá onyx được dát mỏng trên mặt nhẫn ánh bạc, và Jeno lấy ra một chiếc nhẫn, đưa về phía trước mặt Jaemin.

Jaemin không thể nói gì lúc này nữa.

Cậu chỉ biết lặng yên nhìn chiếc nhẫn và biểu cảm trên gương mặt Jeno chợt thay đổi, từ một nụ cười ngượng ngùng dần bị thay thế bởi nét hốt hoảng bất chợt, em vội giải thích ‘đây chỉ là quà thôi, cậu không cần phải đeo nó, cũng không bắt buộc phải có ý nghĩa gì đặc biệt—”

Jaemin vội lắc đầu, cậu nghiêng người về trước để bắt lấy cổ tay Jeno. Dù rằng đây không phải là kiểu nhẫn có thể lọt vào tầm mắt cậu vì cậu thích những kiểu nhẫn tinh xảo hơn, nhưng không hiểu sao, đây vẫn là một chiếc nhẫn xinh xắn, và sự lựa chọn của Jeno là hoàn toàn đúng đắn. ‘tớ muốn cậu xỏ nó vào tay tớ.’

Miệng Jeno như cứng lại, và rồi em lên tiếng, từng câu từng chữ đều tràn ngập hi vọng, khiến trái tim Jaemin như muốn nát vụn, ‘thật ư?’

Cậu gật đầu, chìa bàn tay trái ra ngọ nguậy mấy đầu ngón tay. ‘đây, tớ muốn đeo nó ở đây này.’

Jaemin mong rằng sẽ không có bất kì một hiểu lầm nào về ý định mà cậu mong muốn, khi cậu ám chỉ đến ngón áp út của mình. Và cậu cảm tưởng dường như có cả một quãng đời đang bày ra trước mắt mình, khi Jeno nghiêng đầu, xỏ chiếc nhẫn vào ngón tay cậu. Jaemin không thể rời mắt cậu khỏi gương mặt Jeno, đôi mắt em bừng sáng, răng cắn nhẹ lên môi đầy tập trung, cho đến khi Jeno nói, ‘cậu thấy ổn chứ?’

Chất kim loại cọ nhẹ lên da cậu mát lạnh, nhưng không sao, chỉ cần đeo lâu một chút sẽ ấm lên thôi.

‘tớ thích lắm,’ giọng cậu khàn đi. ‘rất vừa vặn— đẹp lắm. Cảm ơn cậu.”

‘thế thì tốt’ Jeno mỉm cười. ‘tớ phải tròng một sợi dây quanh ngón tay cậu để lấy kích cỡ nhẫn. Nhưng sau đó do tớ có chút nhầm lẫn đành phải đem đi làm cái mới, nên tớ phải lấy chiếc còn lại.’

Jaemin thở gấp, đặt một bàn tay lên lồng ngực. ‘rốt cuộc cậu còn làm gì khi tớ đang ngủ hả? Khai ra mau!’

‘hết rồi!’ Jeno thanh minh, trước khi cúi xuống lấy ra chiếc nhẫn còn lại. ‘muốn xỏ vào cho tớ không?’

Tay Jaemin run lên khi cậu cầm lấy chiếc nhẫn, cậu nắm lấy tay Jeno, xỏ chiếc nhẫn vào ngón tay em. Và—

‘nó không vừa đâu,’ Jeno càu nhàu, và em nói đúng. Chiếc nhẫn kẹt lại ngay khớp ngón tay em, khiến Jaemin phải nhìn vào nó như nó vừa phản bội vào đức tin của cậu.

‘không sao đâu, tớ đoán trước được mà. Đây là cái nhẫn đầu tớ làm, lúc cậu ngủ tớ có xỏ thử cho cậu rồi và nó không vừa, nên tớ mới làm cái mới. Thử ngón khác xem?’

Jaemin rút chiếc nhẫn ra, thử xỏ vào ngón trỏ và ngón giữa của Jeno, và chúng đều không vừa, sau đó cậu chuyển sang ngón út, nhưng chiếc nhẫn lại rơi ra. ‘cái quỷ gì đây.’ cậu hậm hực, tìm sang tay phải của em. ‘sao cậu không lấy một cái mới luôn đi? Bộ không chỉnh kích thước được hả?’

Và khi chiếc nhẫn dễ dàng luồn vào ngón trỏ bên tay phải của Jeno, vừa vặn bao quanh ngón tay em, Jeno nhún vai. ‘chỉnh thì cũng được. Nhưng tớ nghĩ cứ làm nhẫn cho vừa với cậu trước đã, còn cái còn lại thì tớ sẽ nghĩ cách sau. Nhưng vẫn đeo được nè, đúng không?’

Jaemin không đáp lại, thay vào đó cậu áp lòng bàn tay hai người vào nhau, bàn tay trái cậu đan vào tay phải của em, ngắm nhìn hai chiếc nhẫn cọ vào nhau khiến từng mạch máu chảy dồn dập nơi tai cậu, và tầm nhìn thì mờ đi chao đảo. Trong cậu lúc này là tầng tầng lớp lớp yêu thương đơn thuần, và cậu tự hỏi, bằng cách nào Jeno có thể nghĩ ra được những điều như thế này. Tự hỏi rằng, em đã lên kế hoạch này và che giấu nó trong bao lâu, và những ngày trước đó em đã giấu cặp nhẫn ở đâu để Jaemin không phát hiện ra. Và cậu tự hỏi, Jeno đã yêu cậu đến chừng nào, mới có thể làm nên những điều như vậy.

Và cậu biết.

‘tớ yêu cậu,’ Jaemin thở ra. Đó là một lời khẳng định, một lời hồi đáp, và một lời thề nguyện, cậu miết nhẹ ngón tay cái qua gò má Jeno, lướt qua nốt ruồi bên dưới mắt em, nâng cằm em lên và cúi xuống, áp môi mình lên môi em. Hơi ấm từ cơ thể em xâm lấn cậu, thấm qua từng mạch máu, từng tế bào trong cơ thể cậu, và là tất cả những gì mà Jaemin khao khát, mà cậu biết rằng cậu ao ước có được, từ hiện tại cho đến mãi về sau.

‘tớ cũng yêu cậu.’ Jeno đáp lại, đầu ngón tay em chạm lên gò má cậu, lướt nhẹ ra sau tai. Chiếc nhẫn nơi tay em cọ vào da cậu mát lạnh, Jaemin nghiêng người ghé sát đến tay em. Và khi bàn tay em bắt đầu lướt xuống bên dưới, lướt qua cổ họng cậu, xuống lồng ngực cậu, sau đó biến mất đằng sau lớp chăn bông cậu đắp trên người.

Jaemin khẽ giật mình khi bàn tay em cọ nhẹ vào hạ thể cậu, và khi cậu nhìn xuống gương mặt Jeno, em đang mỉm cười.

‘đến giờ rồi à?’ Jaemin hỏi, sẵn sàng để xoay người ngồi dựa vào đầu giường, tiện cho Jeno trèo lên đùi cậu. Em vòng tay ra phía sau, đẩy hai ngón tay vào trong cơ thể mình, và Jaemin lặng yên nhìn Jeno khi em rút ra những ngón tay ướt đẫm dịch thể. Jeno nắm những ngón tay lại quanh hạ thể của cậu, vuốt ve nó cho đến khi Jaemin cứng lại.

‘không, chỉ là muốn thôi,’ Jeno trả lời, và Jaemin không còn gì để phản bác nữa.

Cậu kéo Jeno lại gần mình, lồng ngực cả hai áp vào nhau, đầu Jeno ngả nhẹ lên vai cậu.

Hơi thở của Jeno thoát ra dồn dập nơi hõm cổ cậu, và khi Jaemin miết những ngón tay cậu dọc lưng em, đẩy một ngón tay vào bên trong em, cậu có thể cảm nhận được em đang thở gấp. Âm thanh mà Jeno tạo ra luôn là giai điệu mà Jaemin yêu thích nhất, thôi thúc cậu đưa thêm một, hai, rồi ba ngón tay vào cơ thể em, và em rên lên khi cậu bắt đầu chuyển động, tìm ra điểm nhạy cảm mà cậu biết nó khiến cơ thể em run lên vì sung sướng.

‘cậu tuyệt lắm, cưng à,’ Jaemin ngâm nhẹ, hôn lên cằm em, một lần nữa xoắn những ngón tay lại bên trong em trước khi rút ra. ‘lúc nào cũng rất tuyệt.’

‘tớ biết, tớ luôn nói với cậu như thế,’ Jeno đáp lời, tay vòng quanh người Jaemin, và thở nhẹ ra khi hai tay cậu đặt nơi eo em, nhấc cả cơ thể em lên và đặt em xuống nơi hạ thể mình, để cậu có thể vùi vào hơi ấm quen thuộc của em. Tay Jaemin giữ lấy hai bên hông Jeno khi em nhún mình lên xuống hạ thân cậu. Ngón tay cậu nhấn chặt trên da thịt em, làm hằn lên dấu vết mà trước đó cậu từng để lại.

‘tớ đã làm gì để có được cậu thế này,’ Jaemin thì thầm, và Jeno chỉ đẩy hông em về phía cậu như một lời đáp lại, nhẹ nhàng, từ tốn, tựa như họ đang nắm trọn tất cả thời không trên thế gian này.

‘mọi thứ,’ em thì thầm, ngả người về phía trước, rút ngắn khoảng cách giữa hai người lại để có thể liếm nhẹ lên môi Jaemin, để Jaemin có thể cảm nhận được rằng, em đang tan vào cậu, một lần nữa.

‘tất cả mọi thứ.’

.

.

(*) nguyên văn là maybe we should get dirty, mình nghĩ dịch sát nghĩa thì hơi kì nên đã dịch thoáng ý ra 1 chút

(**) Jaemin trong bản gốc nhắc đến toys và beads. mọi người có thể tra google beads adult toys để biết thêm chi tiết. cảnh báo hình ảnh có tính chất nhạy cảm nhé


	7. Chapter 7

Sau một vài tháng chính thức yêu nhau, Jaemin đưa Jeno về nhà để ra mắt bố mẹ cậu. Jeno lo lắng như phát điên, em gảy gảy móng tay mình cho đến khi Jaemin nắm lấy tay em và trấn an rằng, ba mẹ cậu sẽ không cố bắt cậu ra nước ngoài, và chắc chắn, cậu không có hôn ước bí mật nào phải che giấu cả.

‘rõ ràng cậu có thể mà.’ Jeno ra vẻ không đồng tình, khi cả hai đang ngồi trên một chuyến tàu cánh ngầm di chuyển đến khu vực trung tâm Gangnam, tay em vẫn nghịch ngợm một mối đan lỏng ra của chiếc áo cardigan mà em khoác chồng lên chiếc sơmi em mặc vào phút chót. ‘ý tớ là, bố mẹ cậu không phải đại gia sao? Lỡ như bọn họ muốn tớ rời khỏi cậu bằng một cọc tiền mệnh giá trăm nghìn won như trong phim thì sao?’

Trước đó Jaemin đã thương lượng với bố mẹ mình, rằng họ nên thân thiện với em, vì điều cuối cùng mà cậu mong muốn chính là phải thấy Jeno khó xử ngay trong nhà cậu, và họ đồng ý. Họ tỏ ra đủ thiện chí và đủ quý mến Jeno để giữ em lại dùng tráng miệng với cả nhà (một chuyện vô cùng trọng đại, vì gia đình ba người nhà cậu đều rất thích đồ ngọt). Mẹ Na kéo Jaemin sang một bên trong khi bố cậu đang hỏi Jeno về đội thể thao yêu thích của em.

‘con thích thằng bé, đúng không?’ bà hỏi, với vẻ tò mò hiện rõ trên gương mặt. Đúng vậy, Jaemin thầm nghĩ, rõ là một câu hỏi dư thừa.

‘đương nhiên là con thích cậu ấy rồi,’ cậu đáp. ‘nếu không thì việc gì con lại đưa cậu ấy về nhà mình?’

‘con hiểu ý mẹ đang nói mà.’

‘con không hiểu gì cả.’

‘con chỉ đang đánh trống lảng thôi,’ mẹ Na nói. Màu son trên môi bà đỏ thắm, và Jaemin đột nhiên nghĩ đến lời khen về màu son mà Jeno dành cho bà ở bữa ăn. Em nói rằng, trông bà có thể xơi tái bất cứ ai, và cái cách mẹ Na mỉm cười đúng như những gì cậu mong đợi, khi trước đó cậu đã kể với Jeno rằng mẹ cậu thích được khen theo kiểu giết chóc như thế. Na là họ của mẹ, không phải của bố tớ, Jaemin nói khi cả hai đang ngồi trên tàu. Nếu mẹ tớ thích cậu, thì cậu qua môn rồi.

‘Jaemin này, con đừng có như thế,’

‘con không đánh trống lảng,’ cậu làu bàu, cố gắng lách người qua, nhưng mẹ Na lại kịp thời chặn đứng cậu.

‘Jaemin à,’ giọng bà cất lên nhẹ nhàng, nhẹ hơn những lúc bình thường mà Jaemin từng được nghe thấy— tuy mẹ Na là một trong những công tố viên hàng đầu Seoul, và dù bà luôn nuôi nấng cậu bên dưới một mái ấm tràn ngập tình thương, Jaemin vẫn thấy hoang mang trước tất cả những xúc cảm đột nhiên dâng trào lúc này—và cậu không biết phải xoay sở thế nào trước nó. ‘từ trước đến nay con chưa từng đưa ai về nhà mình, đừng nói là người mà con chỉ mới yêu có vài tháng. Chưa nói đến việc con năn nỉ bố mẹ giúp con tìm một nơi cho hai đứa. Con chưa từng làm như thế trước đây, kể cả những người mà con quen biết từ lâu.’

‘con phải đi cứu cậu ấy khỏi bố ngay đây, Jeno có lẽ đang chán lắm rồi vì cứ phải tỏ ra là cậu ấy biết mọi thứ về hockey và trượt băng—’

‘mẹ cũng thích thằng bé’

Câu nói ấy khiến Jaemin khựng lại, hai chân như dính chặt lấy mặt đất.

‘mẹ mong hai đứa sẽ bên nhau thật lâu.’

‘con cũng vậy,’ Jaemin đáp lời bà, khi cậu đã có thể thở phào và nói lại được. Thế nhưng cậu vẫn không thể nhìn vào mắt mẹ mình.‘con cũng mong là như vậy.’

Cậu tìm thấy Jeno đang ngồi cùng bố cậu trong phòng khách, và đúng như mong đợi, cả hai đang xem lại một màn ghi bàn của Lee Seunghoon ở Vancouver.

‘mình chuẩn bị đi chứ?’

‘cậu có biết vận động viên trượt băng cự li ngắn có thể đạt đến tốc độ ngang một chiếc ô tô không?’ Jeno đáp lời, nắm lấy tay Jaemin và để cậu đưa em ra bên ngoài ‘không phải bọn mình nên chào hỏi bố mẹ cậu một tiếng trước khi về sao?’

‘ừ ha.’ Jaemin chớp mắt, trước khi cậu kịp phản ứng, Jeno đã chạy ngược vào bên trong. Và khi Jaemin mở cửa, cậu đã thấy Jeno đang vòng tay ôm mẹ cậu trong một vòng ôm chặt chẽ, miệng thì thầm gì đó vào tai bà. Cho đến khi em lui về sau, Jaemin thề rằng cậu còn nhìn thấy mẹ mình cũng đang nói gì đó với Jeno.

Không lâu sau đó, khi cả hai về đến nhà, và Jaemin lấy lại được cảm giác thoải mái tuyệt đối trong căn nhà của riêng mình, giữa những dải đèn đom đóm và những tấm rèm in hình mèo, cậu thu hết dũng khí để hỏi Jeno. ‘mẹ tớ đã nói gì với cậu vậy?’

‘hmm’ Jeno tựa lưng vào tường, nhìn Jaemin với đôi mắt khẽ rũ xuống. ‘thiên cơ bất khả lộ’

‘Jeno à, chuyện này rất quan trọng đối với tớ.’

‘không có gì đâu Jaemin. Bà ấy chỉ hỏi tớ cảm thấy thế nào về cậu thôi.’ em mỉm cười, hai mắt khẽ cong lên. ‘chỉ có vậy thôi.’

‘thế cậu trả lời thế nào?’

‘đương nhiên là nói tớ thích cậu rồi,’ sau đó Jeno bò qua người cậu, thả điện thoại trong tay mình ra và ôm lấy gương mặt cậu. ‘rằng tớ rất rất thích cậu.’

‘vậy thì chứng minh đi. Cho tớ biết cậu thích tớ nhiều chừng nào.’ Jaemin nói đầy khiêu khích, Jeno cúi thấp người xuống và hôn lên môi cậu.

Đôi môi em lướt qua môi cậu, nhẹ như lông vũ, trước khi em tách ra. Tay em miết qua gò má cậu, mang theo hơi ấm từ đầu những đầu ngón tay truyền đến, khi em chạm trán mình vào trán cậu. ‘rất rất thích cậu,’ Jeno thở ra, chấm dứt câu nói của mình bằng một nụ hôn khác. ‘nhiều đến mức, đôi lúc tớ không biết phải làm sao nữa.’

‘trả lời tốt lắm,’ Jaemin nói, sự tự tin dần xóa tan cảm giác nghẹn ứ nơi cổ họng cậu, và cậu kéo em nằm xuống, thì thầm bên tai em, ‘tớ không chấp nhận đáp án khác đâu nhé.’

.

.

Trong căn bếp của họ, có giấu một chiếc hộp nhỏ, nằm gọn trong một chiếc lọ đựng bột cà phê nghiền, cất nơi tủ chạn, phía bên trên bồn rửa tay. Thực ra thì, nó vốn xuất hiện chưa lâu; chỉ là một tháng trước đó, Jaemin có trở về nhà thăm bố mẹ, cập nhật tin tức thể thao cùng bố cậu, và quan trọng hơn hết, là xin phép mẹ cậu một chuyện.

Đêm hôm ấy khi Jeno còn đang say giấc, Jaemin đã rời giường, xỏ một chiếc quần shorts vào trước khi lẻn ra nhà bếp. Phải mất một vài giây trước khi cậu tìm được chiếc hộp và nhanh chóng trở về phòng ngủ của cả hai — suy cho cùng thì việc này đã nằm trong dự tính của cậu suốt những ngày qua. Khá là may mắn khi Jeno vẫn ngủ say như chết, có lẽ là vì quá mệt mỏi sau tất cả mọi chuyện xảy ra ngày hôm nay, nên khi Jaemin quỳ xuống bên cạnh em, Jeno vẫn không hề cử động, dù chỉ một chút.

Thậm chí em còn chẳng trở mình ngay cả khi Jaemin bật mở chiếc hộp với một tiếng cạch điếng tim, hay khi Jaemin cẩn thận nắm lấy bàn tay trái của em và xỏ chiếc nhẫn của bà cố cậu vào ngón tay em.

Thời gian như lắng đọng.

Nơi lồng ngực cậu, trái tim đang đập liên hồi với tốc độ nhanh gấp đôi bình thường, và toàn bộ tầm nhìn của cậu chỉ tập trung vào duy nhất chiếc nhẫn thanh mảnh trên bàn tay em. Đó là một chiếc nhẫn đơn giản, bằng vàng ròng có khảm một viên kim cương nhỏ trên mặt nhẫn. Jaemin đã gặp mẹ mình và xin có được chiếc nhẫn này, cậu đã sẵn sàng cho một cuộc tranh luận nảy lửa, hoặc một lí do thoái thác nào đó, nhưng rồi cậu lại thấy bất ngờ khi tất cả những gì mà mẹ Na nói, chỉ là ‘con đừng hối thúc thằng bé quá nhé.’

‘mẹ không định ngăn con lại ư?’ Jaemin hỏi, và cậu chưa từng thấy bản thân mình yếu mềm như lúc này, như là sợ sệt khi đưa ra lời thỉnh cầu trước bất kì điều gì.

Nhưng bà chỉ nhìn cậu, về nơi cậu đang ngồi cách bà khá xa, cùng vẻ dè dặt khi cậu nói ra điều mà mình muốn. Bà ra hiệu cho Jaemin tiến lại gần, cho đến khi cậu ngồi xuống cạnh bà, và hơi ấm của bà truyền đến như xoa dịu cậu. ‘mẹ biết mà, từ cái lần đầu tiên con đưa thằng bé đến nhà mình,’ bà nói nhẹ, bàn tay đan vào từng lọn tóc cậu. ‘mẹ đã biết, thằng bé chính là người dành cho con.’

Trước đó, cậu đã từng hỏi ý bố mẹ Jeno, và hai người cũng đã nói những điều tương tự vậy:

‘cô cũng không biết liệu sẽ còn ai có thể nhìn con trai cô như khi con nhìn thằng bé,’ mẹ em từng nói, với hai mắt ngập nước. ‘cô tin là con sẽ chăm sóc tốt cho nó.’

‘hãy giữ lời với cô chú nhé,’ bố em nói, và Jaemin biết, cậu chắc chắn sẽ làm được.

Ngày hôm ấy, Jaemin rời khỏi nhà mình cùng với một trong những vật mà mẹ cậu trân trọng, cũng là một trong những điều mà cậu trân quý nhất. Sau đó cậu gọi điện thoại đến tiệm kim hoàn để sắp xếp một cuộc hẹn. Có một vài khó khăn để có thể biết chính xác kích cỡ ngón nhẫn của Jeno, sắp xếp thời gian phù hợp để gia đình hai bên có thể đến và chứng kiến tất cả. Thế nhưng, ngay lúc này, khi mải nhìn ngắm ánh trăng tỏa rọi nơi gương mặt Jeno, tạo thành một chiếc bóng mờ từ hàng mi của em in lên trên gò má, khiến viên kim cương trên ngón tay em sáng lấp lánh, và mọi thứ đều là đáng giá.

Jaemin cũng không còn nhớ rõ từ lúc nào mình đã phải lòng em.

Có lẽ là vào ngày đầu tiên họ gặp mặt, khi Jeno dường như chỉ muốn Jaemin rời khỏi cuộc đời em ngay và luôn. Hoặc có lẽ là ngày mà cả hai chính thức quen nhau, khi họ chợt nhận ra, họ đã ngốc nghếch và mù quáng, sau tất cả mọi chuyện từng xảy ra. Mà cũng có lẽ, là những ngày hoàn toàn không liên quan gì đến những cột mốc to lớn trong tháng ngày họ gặp nhau: Là khi cả hai đang nằm trên giường xem một video nào đó, Jeno đã phàn nàn rằng người ta đã nhầm lẫn về loài mèo tam thể, hay khi cả hai cùng dùng bữa tối và Jeno đã khăng khăng muốn cho Jaemin thấy cách đổ soda đúng cách, hoặc, có lẽ là điều gì đó mà Jaemin không còn nhớ được nữa.

Cậu thật sự không biết.

Nhưng điều mà cậu luôn chắc chắn đó là cách mà Jeno mỉm cười với cậu khi cả xa nhau quá lâu, rằng Jeno đã xinh đẹp thế nào khi cơ thể em nằm bên dưới cậu, hay cách mà Jeno đối xử với Chu và Seok như đó là bé con của hai người. Điều mà cậu biết chắc, rằng từng có một ngày, khi thức dậy bên cạnh Jeno, cậu nhận ra mình muốn được mở mắt ra và nhìn thấy em nằm bên cậu, được thấy em như lúc này, đến hết cả quãng đời về sau. Và cậu luôn biết, rằng Jeno yêu cậu và cậu yêu em, chỉ cần như thế thôi quá đủ rồi.

Jaemin nín thở khi cậu tháo chiếc nhẫn khỏi ngón tay Jeno, mất nửa giây trong sợ hãi rằng chiếc nhẫn sẽ mắc kẹt. Nhưng may thay, chiếc nhẫn thuận lợi rút ra, và Jaemin đặt nó trở lại trong hộp rồi nhanh chóng giấu đi. Khi cậu trở lại phòng ngủ, Jeno đã tỉnh giấc, khiến trái tim cậu như ngừng đập. Em đang nằm thẳng người, một tay đặt hờ lên bụng, tay còn lại duỗi ra, vẫy Jaemin lại gần mình, và Jaemin lập tức đến bên em không một chút chần chừ.

‘Jaemin ơi,’ em thì thầm, giọng nói hãy còn ngái ngủ, và Jaemin cúi xuống để vuốt tóc khỏi gương mặt em, hôn lên mũi em, những ngón tay cậu và em đan vào nhau. ‘về ngủ thôi.’

‘ừ ừ,’ Jaemin thì thầm đáp lại. ‘xin lỗi đã làm cậu thức giấc, thương thương nè.’

Jeno nở một nụ cười nhẹ trước khi quấn lấy Jaemin, và Jaemin nhắm hai mắt lại. Rồi cậu thiếp đi, chìm vào giấc ngủ cùng cảm giác chiếc nhẫn Jeno đeo cọ vào nhẫn cậu, với trái tim của họ, cùng hòa chung một nhịp đập. Và thật vậy, đó là tất cả những gì mà Jaemin hằng mong ước.


End file.
